


A demon's life

by Crazy_luna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Transcendence AU, demon!dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines stopped what could have been the most deviating event in history, but their bravery did not come without new problems. The twins have to face the new world, a world after the 'transcendence'. Supernatural creatures are longer hidden from the eyes of humanity, and humanity is treating all supernatural as a threat. </p><p>The world has become a new puzzle for the mystery twins to solve.</p><p>Being re-written under the series a Demon's Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clues to the end

Dipper Pines was once again reading over the journal for the thousandth time that summer, he had memorized it front to back in normal light and under black light. He had even tried other lights to see if the book had anymore secrets to give up. There was only a few codes that stumped the young boy. No matter how hard he tried he could never figure out the codes. One of these pages was Bill Cipher’s, under the black light a code, it was long and hard to even read. A pained noise spilled out his mouth as he through the journal across his bed, causing it to hit the floor.

 

“Whats wrong Dip?” His twin chirped from the other side of the room they shared.

 

“I still haven’t figured out the author and we have two week till we go home.” He flopped on to his back as he spoke kicking his legs out flat on the bed. It was quite in the shake that day, with the summer ending tourist were less abundant. 

 

“Nothing from McGucket?” Mabel questions as she leaves her art project and walks over to her bother.

 

“Nothing. He says its still all blurry.” The lad sighs covering his face with the brim of his hat. Mabel walks over to the end of the bed to get the journal, as she picks it up she notices a piece of paper had slipped out of the spin slightly.

 

“Dipper! I found something!” She squeals knowing how this little paper will make Dipper cheer up. Crawling over to her sister Dipper takes the journal and pulls out the paper. On it is a key, leaning back he grabs his dark light to see if there is anything else on the paper. A small message appears. 

 

_I have found something out that could change the fate of the world. I have hidden the information all over town in clues. This cipher is the only way of decoding them._

 

“Mabel this is big!” Dipper jeers. 

 

“I know! Hopefully this leads us to the author.” She danced a little in her spot. Jumping off the bed Dipper walks over to the twins shared desk and pulled out loose leaf. Quickly flipping through the pages to Bill Cipher’s page. 

 

“Mabel can you hold the light for me?” Holding out the black light to his sister, Dipper quickly starts to work on the message the is scribbled all over the pages. It takes the boy twenty minutes to finally having the finished message. “Okay here it is, _This demon has been planing something big. As far as I can tell he has been working on this plan for a long time, working things out so that everything falls in to place. I can’t tell what it is though._ So that the first part it seems like the second is a clue to the next chunk of information. _I have found out more information about his plans, but I will not post them here. I am leaving a clue for me to find it in the future. This clue is hidden outside of the place were the past is shown.”_ Dipper paused and looked at his twin.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mabel questioned. 

 

“The museum.” Quipped Dipper. “It could also be the library, but they also have fiction-“

 

“To the museum then!” Mabel cheered and ran off out of the room. Dipper quickly grabbed the journal with the key and some paper. 

 

“Mabel get Soos and Wendy!” He called after his twin as he ran out of the room.

 

“On it!” He could hear her squeal from the first floor. The boy moved quickly down the steps and almost skidded in to a wall as he took a corner to quickly to get in to the shop. Once in the shop he could tell that they were in. The shops hours had been cut down with out as many tourist coming around now so it was perfect for the group to get out and work on this. It took them ten minutes to close up and head out to Soos’ truck.

 

—————

 

It was thirty minutes before the group got to the town’s museum. “So it’s outside. Look for anything that might be off.” Dipper told his friends. They split up and made their ways around the building. It was Mabel that found a small hole holding the next chunk of information. Once back together at the truck they moved to a cafe down the street so Dipper could solve it. 

This message was easier to read then the one on Bill’s page in the journal. Making it easier for Dipper to figure out and takes less time then before. “I got it!” He interrupted the groups ramble. 

 

“So read it out.” Wendy urges. 

 

After a cough to clear his throat then speaks. “ _He has been manipulating human history as well as the physical plain to make his plan happen. I still have not yet figured out what this plan is, but as a day ago he has done a small test outside of town. The area is not safe.”_ Pausing Dipper looks up with some fear. “Okay and this is the clue. _The next chunk is so convenient that is hard to believe you could find any real news here.”_  

 

“What does that even mean dude?” Soos asked looking over at the paper. 

 

“Okay it has to be some where convenient and you can get news at.” Dipper thought aloud. 

 

“Newspaper stand.” Squeaked Mabel. 

 

“Well whats the oldest Newspaper stand?” Dipper looked up to the two locals. 

 

“Went up in flames last summer.” Wendy commented. 

 

“Dam.” Dipper muttered. “What else?” 

 

“What about a convenient store ham-bones?” Soos added to the discussion. 

 

“Well that would leave one convenient store in town then. All the others are about mine or Soos age.” Wendy said standing up from her chair. 

 

“Okay so we’re going back to a hunted building great.” Dipper grumbled.

 

“Well at least your in the ghost good grasses.” Quipped Wendy. 

 

—————

 

Dipper and Mabel stood out front of the old abandoned convenient store, they left their older comrades behind at the truck. It was already getting late with the sun moving towards the horizon. “Okay Mabel we should look where they sold news papers.” Dipper explained as they entered the store. It took them a moment to find the magazine and newspaper display but it took the pair two hours to find the note. It didn’t help that they ended up having to entertain the ghosts for a small amount of time. Once they found it the group went back to the shake due to the ever loosing light. 

 

By the time Dipper had figured out the third message it was eight in the evening. “Dam it!” He spat at the paper in front of him slamming his fist on the dinning room table.

 

“Whats wrong bro-bro?” 

 

“The last chunk of information is in the first journal. Which is bad, let me read this.” He paused to take a breath. “ _After some research ofthe ‘test’ zone I have come to the conclusion that his plan is the blend our world with the Mindscape. This would lead to utter chaos throughout the planet. I am still working on when his plan will come together._ ” He paused to let the others absorb the information.

 

“So wait, Bill is going to cause the world to be a world of chaos? We have to stop this!” Mabel stated. 

 

“But how? We don’t have the first journal.” Soos stated, “How are we going to find it?”

 

“Find what?” Stan Pines shuffled in to the room he had his slippers on and a cup of tea. 

 

“Grunkle Stan. Mabel and I found a key in the spine of the journal.” Dipper holds up the journal to show his family member. “It helped me solve a message that lead us to others and we have but to finish figuring this out we need the first journal.”

 

“Kid it’s not possible.” Stan stated flatly, he held up his cup to his lips as Dipper added the last piece of information. 

 

“Its about Bill Cipher-“ Stan spit out the hot liquid from his mouth cutting off Dipper.

 

“Dipper. Do not get in to anything with that demon.” Snapped his uncle. 

 

“Stan you don’t understand Cipher is going to merge our world with the Mindscape!” Wendy protested, this was no longer about some adventure any more this was about the world.

 

“What!?” Stan dropped his cup in shock, it shattered sending hot liquid every where. 

 

“The last clue says that when it’s going to happen is in the first journal.” Mabel added.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Stan left the room quickly. 

 

“Okay so how do we find the first journal?” Soos asked picking up a cookie and nibbled at its edges. 

 

“Well I found this one in the woods. The second one was in the possession of Gideon.” Dipper stated, he rubbed circles over his eyes with the heels of his hands. The room fell silent no one even noticed Stan re entering the room till he dropped something on the table in front of Dipper. 

“Find out when this is going down.” He stated. Looking up Dipper saw a journal much like his own but with a one on the front.

 

“Wait- you?” Dipper started off.

 

“I’ve had it for some time, gave me ideas for the shack and helped me understand aspects of this place.” Stan answered his nephews question before he properly asked it. 

 

“Mabel black light!” He ordered as he already tore in to the book looking for a message written in the code he was looking for. After two hours of looking through the book under normal light, he pulled out the black light. Mabel had fallen asleep some time ago, well Stan was pulling out boxes from different areas of the shack. 

 

“I found it!” Cheered Dipper after another hour of looking. Heads spun towards him, Windy took the black light from Dipper to hold it over the page for him. After small amount of time Dipper was able to break the code in to the message. His faced paled as he read over the message.

“Dipper what is it?” Windy asked from the other side of the table, since she no longer needed to hold the light up for him. When he didm’t respond right away Stan stepped in.

 

“Dipper what does it say? If your not going to read it then-“

 

Dipper interrupted Stan “It’s happening… tomorrow” He was barely able to get the last part out. “Tomorrow at noon.” The room fell silent, Mabel awake from her nap walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. 

 

Wendy was the one who broke the silence. “So how do we stop Bill?” 

 

“What do you mean we? I’m getting Dipper and Mabel out of here tonight!” Stan yelled. 

 

“Grunckle Stan! We are the only people that know this.” Mabel argued.

 

“Ya and if we don’t stop it, the whole world will be pulled in to chaos. Home, every where. Stan there is no running from this.” Dipper added to his sister’s statement. “We need to do something.” 

 

“If you kids get hurt-“ Stan started but was cut off by Dipper.

 

“It doesn’t mater if the world gets fused with the Mindscape! Nothing will. We have to try. If we don't it will be our fault for what will happen.” Dipper yelled at his uncle. 

 

“Your right.” Stan sighed. “We are going up the most powerful demon that exists, jest so we’re all clear.” Stan was not happy about this but he understood that it they didn’t do something it was going to get worse. 

 

“Dipper and I have beaten him twice so far.” Mabel stated happily.

 

“You what?!” Screeched Stan, “I will be talking to you two after all of this about that.” He snapped. 

 

—————

“Alright we have an hour left are we already?” Dipper asked the small group. It had not expand since the night before. They nodded their answer. The plan was for Stan and Soos to distract Bill then for Windy to cause another distraction by trying to injure Bill with entities that harm demons, leaving Dipper and Mabel to stop the spell.“Everyone set your watches.”

 

**60 Minutes**

 

“Lets go.” Over the night they had pinpointed to locations that Bill may cause the spell to start. The first one was struck off earlier that day by the eerie green glow above the second location. The ‘test’ spot as the journals stated. 

 

—————

Bill floated above the ground and watch the sky turn green. “Soon. I have waited so long for this.” If he had a mouth he would be smiling like a small child getting a gift. “It’s going to be great.” 

 

—————

 

**40 minutes**

 

The group reached the spot, they could see Bill watching the sky. They wanted till they had ten minutes left.

 

—————

 

**20 minutes**

 

Bill started to give off a blue glow, and the sky started to pulse blue out from the eye of the spell above Bill.

 

—————

 

**15 minutes**

 

Flames spilled away from the demon now being fully engulfed in the blue fire. 

 

—————

**10 minutes**

 

Stan and Soos run out and start to distract Bill. It takes them a moment to get the demon’s attention. 

 

—————

**7 minutes**

 

Wendy started shooting at Bill with the harmful compounds using a sling shot. This causes the demon to turn red in anger. He lashes out at the teen.

 

—————

**5 minutes**

 

Dipper and Mabel have slipped in position as close as they can get to Bill. They start the counter, it was meant to mess up Bill enough that he couldn’t go through with the spell.

 

—————

 

**3 minutes**

 

A magical barrier that surrounded Gravity Falls breaks down letting the green-blue pulsing sky to expand.

 

—————

**1 minute**

 

The flames have engulfed the area around Bill the spell has yet to break. With the counter failing Dipper grabs one of the last items that could hurt Bill, a lumps of rock salt with sage tied around it. 

 

“Dipper! Don’t!” Pleaded Mabel. 

 

“The counter isn’t working. If I can get close enough to Bill I’m going to shoot this at his eye. That should break his concentration.” Dipper weakly smiles at his twin, and before she could stop him Dipper runs off towards Bill. Dodging the flames that lick the ground, the boy makes his way to the eye of this storm. 

 

**30 seconds**

 

Dipper stands under Bill with a sling shot and the salt. “Hey Bill?” He shouts up at the demon. The demon looks down at him right when he shoots the small projectile.

 

“Pine-“ A blood curdling scream fills the air and can be heard in New York state, the salt hit him right in the eye. This causes Bill to be caught in a back fire. A massive explosion that causes a pulse of blue flames to cover the entire sky. It quickly cover the earth and then like that it was gone. Mabel, Soos,Wendy, and Stan are thrown back by the sheer force of the explosion. 

 

Bill had no time to spare, the spell had back fired on him because of some kid. But that kid could save his life at this moment. He moved as fast as his broken form could to Dipper and then quickly entered the body. 

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open as his body filled with a burning pain that started in his head and made its way down his body. It was Bill. He was trying to poses the child, and with out pulling out his soul first it gave Dipper a fighting chance of kicking Bill out. The pain became worse the longer the pair fought for control of the same body. They could both tell Dipper was winning in this battle. The body was covered in the blue flames, back was arched and eyes rolled back causing Dipper to black out.

 


	2. After the explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's spell failed. Presuming Dipper is dead Stan tries to keep Mabel safe.

“Mabel!” a low timbered voice called out from some where in the distance. The young girl was still dazed by the explosion, she started to open her eyes to a harsh sun above her. 

 

“Stan.” She called back weakly. 

 

“Mabel!” The voice once again yelled and Mabel could hear crunching of the under brush. “Mabel.” Looking over Mabel saw her uncle, his suit was torn up and he had cuts along his face. “I found her!” He called back in to the woods. “Mabel you okay? Where’s Dipper?” Stan’s helped his niece in to a sitting position. 

 

“He went in to- to the fire. The coun- counter wasn’t wor- working. He came up with a different plan.” She stuttered, her head was ringing.

 

“Were going to find him.” Stan reassures, scooping up the injured Mabel. 

 

“Stan!” Wendy ran through the brush to the elder holding his young niece. “Does Mabel know where Dipper is?” She asked out of breath, blood trickled down her face. 

 

“He went right in… the eye of that spell.” Stan went quite with the last part. Dipper was next to the explosion, maybe even in it, they were no longer looking for the boy alive but rather his body. They moved towards the centre of the catastrophe, Soos stood near the edge of the newly formed clearing. He ran over to the others.

 

“This is all I found.” He muttered, holding up a white and blue baseball cap with a blue pine tree on the front. Mabel silently reached out for the cap, once it was in her hands she broke down and started to sob heavily.

 

“No. He’s still out there.” She cried, hugging the hat close to her chest.

 

“Mabel he-“ Stan paused to think of his choice of words. “If he was in the centre of that explosion- no mortal could survive that. I’m sorry- Mabel.” 

 

“No. No. No. No. No. He can’t be. We need to look harder.” Mabel yelled. “Dipper can’t be gone.” 

 

“Hey, Soos and I will keep looking. But Stan needs to get you to the shack.” Wendy tried to reassure Mabel. Mabel didn’t respond, she had started to hyperventilate.

 

“Be back at the shack in an hour.” Stan stated and started off towards the Mystery shack with Mabel. 

 

—————

 

 “Uggg-“ Light burned in to Dipper’s eyes. “What happened?” He sat up and looked around. He was still where he had attacked Bill. “Why am I still here?” He stood up and looked himself over. He didn’t have a single scratch and everything was in black and white. “Wait! Everything is in black and white? I need to find the others.” Dipper took off calling his family and friends names. He reached the shack almost an hour later. “They must have come back here right?” he questioned nervously. He walked throw the front door. “Grunckle Stan? Mabel?” 

 

“Wendy you should go home.” Stan’s voice came from the kitchen. 

 

“Wendy!” Dipper called. 

 

“My family went out of town. I was left behind because of work.”Wendy sighed. “Anyways they wont be able to get in to town for awhile.” 

 

“What do you mean they can’t get in to town?” Dipper questioned the teen.

 

“I hope they open the roads soon, Mabel needs to get home.” Stan ignored his nephew.

 

“Grunlkle Stan what about me?” Dipper quipped, he was angered by his uncle ignoring him. 

 

Stan picked up a plate of food, “Hopefully she’ll eat something.” he sighed as he moved towards the attic. Dipper fallowed his uncle trying to get his attention. 

 

“Mabel honey?” Stan asked as he entered the room. 

 

“Stan, this isn’t funny!” Dipper snapped. 

 

“Dipper?” Mabel sat up at the sound.  


“Mabel!” 

 

“Mabel, I know it’s hard but-“ Stan was cut off by Mabel jumping out of bed and to what the elder could see hugging air. 

 

“Dipper your okay!” Mabel squealed.

 

“Yeah I am. Though Stan doesn’t seem to notice me.” Dipper pulled away from the hug a bit to look at his twin. She had badges along her face and arms.

 

“Mabel, are you okay?” Stan asked unsure what to make of this situation, in his eyes his niece has let her grief mess with her mind.

 

“Of course I’m fine! Dipper is back.” She still refused to let go of her twin.

 

“Mabel, he’s dead.” 

 

“No he’s not he’s right here.” Mabel pointed to Dipper. His face had fallen. “Bro-bro what’s wrong with your eyes?”

 

“How can I be dead, I’m right here! And what do youmean my eyes?” Dipper lifted his hands to feel near his eyes.

 

“Well the whites are all- well black and your irises are golden.” Mabel responded. 

 

“Mabel maybe we should get you to a hospital.” Stan said setting the plate of food next to one of the beds.

 

“You really can’t see him?” Mabel asked now scared about this situation. 

 

“No I can’t.” He looked as he had aged another thirty years at that moment. 

 

“But I’m right-“ Dipper stopped the realization hitting him. “I’m dead. I’m a ghost. That would explain the eyes and everything in black and white, but Mabel only you can see me.” 

 

“Maybe it’s a twin thing?” Questioned Mabel.

 

“Mabel he’s not there, he’s-“ Stan was cut off by Mabel.

 

“Even of you can’t see him don’t mean he’s not there gruncle Stan. He’s a ghost, I can see him because we’re twins. Doesn’t that make sense. After everything that happened! He’s back, after five days, Dipper is back.” Mabel smiled her classic Mabel smile, everything was better in her world and she just wanted her uncle to understand.

 

“I’ve been gone for five days!” It was more of a statement then a question. 

 

“Your right Mabel, it does make sense.” Stan replied to Mabel’s argument. Both males had spoken at once getting lost in Dipper’s shock. 

 

“Wait can you both repeat yourselves? You spoke at the same time and it didn’t help that one of you where yelling.” Mabel shoots a look at her brother, the points to him to speak. To Stan it still looked like Mabel was pointing at thin air.

 

“It’s been five days since it went down?” Dipper spoke softer but with his voice cracking it didn’t change the pitch his voice was at.

 

“Ya, it has.”

 

“What does Dipper say?” Stan asked looking in the general direction of Dipper.

 

“He didn’t know that it had been five days.” Mabel giggled. “Wow! It’s been five days since it all went down. Mind blown!” She made the action of an explosion with her hands. “I didn’t even notice that much time had passed. So what did you say gruncle Stan?”

 

“I was agreeing with you kid.” He smiled at the fact that Mabel was going back to her old self.

 

“So whats happening to the town?” Dipper asked, being left out of the loop for a few days was hard. 

 

“I’m not sure, I have been up here being all moppy and sad. Dipper and I are wondering whats happening to the town?” Mabel smiled and sat on Dipper’s bed. 

 

“Well as of this moment Gravity Falls is in lock down. No one in no one out.They say it could be a month or two till they open the roads again. We have no phones, cable and half the town is out of power. But we have radio, and the government has been doing a local broadcast so that we at least know whats happening out there.” He pauses and rubs his eyes. “Even though we stopped Bill from fusing two dimensions to gather doesn’t mean that everything is peachy. Supernatural creatures are popping up all over globe in places they have never been seen before. What ever you did Dipper it saved the human race but it still caused problems for it.” Stan gives a dry laugh. “By the way what happened to Bill?” 

 

“I don’t know, everything is a blur after I hit him in the eye.” Dipper rubs his neck as Mabel relays the information back to their uncle. He looked down at his feet, he was walking? Or more standing, but that should be impossible. He lifted up one of his legs, then slowly the other. He floated above the ground. 

 

“Stan! Soos is here with the supplies!” Wendy called from the main level of the building. 

 

“We should head down.” Stan said as he made his way towards the doors. “Mabel you should be the one to explain Dipper’s situation.”

 

“Okie-dokie!” She chirped then added as Stan was in the door frame. “We’ll be right down.” 

 

“Don’t be to long.” 

 

“We won’t.” She looked over at her floating twin and made an inhuman chortle. “Wow that looks silly.” She started to change in to a fresh set of clothing. 

 

“What floating? It’s pretty cool actually.” He flipped upside down and made a face a Mabel. 

 

“Okay now that is definitely silly.” She giggled as she pulled on a sweeter. 

 

“Mabel your taking this pretty well, I’m dead.” Dipper flipped back over.

 

“Well yeah, but your here and I can talk to you and see you. I felt so bad this morning, I had lost you, and I was not sure what to do. But now your back.” She smiled, it was soft but generally happy. “Now come on, Wendy and Soos will be happy that I’m up. Let alone your here.” Mabel raced out of the room followed by a floating Dipper. Once down stairs they made their way to the kitchen were the chatter was coming from. 

 

“Mabel!” Wendy cried in joy for seeing the young girl for the first time in five days. 

 

“Ham-bone!” Soos chirped, the teen and man-child pulled Mabel in to a hug. “How you doin’?”

 

“Well as of ten minutes ago great! Dipper is a ghost now. It seems like I can only see and hear him though.” She smiled bright as her twin floated above the small group.

 

“Wait really?” Wendy pulled away and looked dazed by this information. “Like the ghost from the connivence store?”

 

“I guess so but his eyes are different. Their now gold with the whites black.” Mabel smiled up at her brother. 

 

“That so rad and awesome that you get to continue to be with your bro even after he was killed in a terrible accident leaving nothing but his soul.” Soos rambled with out thinking. 

 

“What Soos means is that we’re happy that your both back.” Wendy smiled in her own attempt to translate the man-child.

 

“I just wish you could all see me.” Dipper sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter.... I have several chapter already written soooooo I'm going to do some mast posting over the next few days....


	3. I'm not dead... I'm a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper already thought his life was messed up he's about to find out that the universe really wants to fuck him over

Over the next few days Dipper had to get used to new aspects of his ghost life. Having to use Mabel as a communicator, not able to interact with anything or anyone unless it was Mabel, and not needing to sleep. He spent the night floating through the shack or laying awake in his bed. It was midnight when he first saw part of a dream, Mabel was dreaming about some boy from a teen movie. 

 

“Can ghost even  see dreams?” He pondered out loud causing himself to be pulled out of Mabel’s Mindscape. 

 

Morning had rolled around, Mabel sleepily chewed on her breakfast. Dipper floated on the table in front of her. Mabel was not allowed to leave the shack with out Stan, the same went for Dipper. No one would try and stop him but he was not going to leave Mabel.

 

“How does that taste?” Dipper looked down at Mabel’s food, not being alive met you didn’t need to eat. Which sucked.

 

“Wish we had sugar.” She grumbled as she stuffed another fork full of food in her mouth. 

 

“Coffee would be nice.” Wendy walked in yawning.She stretched out her arms. “So how your night guys?” Windy had started to assume if there was Mabel there was Dipper, she assumed right. 

 

“It was okay, bro?” Mabel responded then looked to Dipper who sat in the centre of the table. 

 

“I saw part of your dream.” Dripper responded some what dryly.

 

“He just saw part of my dream… DIPPER STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!” Mabel screamed and throw one of her utensils at the ghost.

 

“Fazes right through me.” Dipper giggled at her sister’s rage. “Anyway I didn’t mean to, it just happened.” 

 

“Well stay out.” She grumps. 

 

“What’s with the yelling?” Stan grumbled as he made his way in to the kitchen.

 

“I was telling Dipper to stay out of my dreams.” Mabel answered, now more awake with her fit at Dipper.

 

“Well, keep it down. Soos should be coming later with more supplies.” Stan poured himself a bowl of cereal. 

 

“Heard on the radio last night that people all over the world are panicking about the supernatural. Some places have become fortified to keep the supernatural out.” Wendy commented, she sat next to Mabel.

 

“That would make sense, the whole world got flipped upside down.” Stan adds, he digs in to the mostly dry bowl of cereal. 

 

“It could of been worse.” Dipper sighed, “Our realm could have been combined with the Mindscape.” Mabel relaid his comment. They slipped in to silence, they didn’t have anyway to find out what was happening in the world beyond what the radio broadcast said. 

 

It was mid-day when Soos came over with supplies, It should last them another week and a half. They had just finished moving everything in to the shack when Dipper crumbled to the ground. His head felt like it was about to implode, he didn’t truly feel the pain but he more felt like there was to much information being pounded in to his head. 

 

“Dipper?” Mabel was crouched next to him trying to calm him, he was crying. Everything that happened during and after the explosion came racing back to him. If his eyes where not closed shut he would have noticed the colour had returned to the world around him. 

 

“Mabel what-“ Wendy entered the room to see Dipper huddling on the ground, blue flames licking at his body. “Dipper!? Mabel what’s going on?” 

 

“I don’t know, he’s freak-“ She was cut off by Wendy as she moved next to twins.

 

“I know I can see him.” She said softly, and as fast as it happened it was over. Dipper returned to being invisible to everyone but Mabel, he trembled like an autumn leaf. 

 

“Dipper what happened?” Mabel asked lifting her hand up to stroke Dipper’s hair.

 

“I remember what happened.” His voice was shaky. Mabel quickly told Wendy, when Stan walked in.

 

“What happened? I heard a commotion.” Wendy told the elder man what had just happened. “Dipper what happened?” He asked crouching next to Mabel, he had to assume that his nephew was in front of him. 

 

“After the explosion, Bill was weak. He looked like he was going to fall apart.” He paused so Mabel could repeat this to the others. “He poessed me, but he didn’t pull me out first. He ended up dying. All of his magic didn’t leave my body.” He paused unsure about his next word choice. “I’m… not dead. I’m a demon.” He went quite not able to look at his sister, she had said everything word for word. They were silent, they had to process what he had just told them. He wished he had known about this when he came too, but the world jest had to continue to screw over Dipper Pines. 

 

“That shouldn’t be possible.” Stan finally broke the silence. “That has never happened in the past. Humans just don’t become demons.” 

 

“Bill was filled with excess magic, more then he could normally hold.” Dipper sighed as told Mabel to tell their uncle. He really wanted to figure out another means of communication. 

 

“Stan he was physically here for a moment, like not ghost here but really here.” Wendy stated.

 

“And how do you know what ghost look like?” Snapped the old man.

 

“The hunted convenes store. I saw the owners once, they were all blue and kind of transparent. Dipper was solid and his colour was normal.” Explained the teen.

“Shouldn’t a ghost be able to show it’s self anyway?” Mabel asked. 

 

“As long as the body is dead.” Stan respond, he was slowly accepting the truth of the situation. “This would also explain why we never found Dipper’s body.” Rubbing his eyes he stood up. “Now this makes it harder to explain to your parents what happened. They never let you come back.” 

 

“They probably wouldn’t have let us back in the first place.” Mabel sighed, she loved it here in Gravity Falls and now she felt even more connected to the sleepy town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! more on the way!


	4. Family Reunion

“Kids!” Stan called from the main floor, due to the fact that Mabel was stuck in the Shack it meant they had little to do. It had been a month and half since the whole ordeal. “Get down here!” Stan yelled again.

“Race you?” Dipper questioned a smirk playing along his face.

“No way! You’ll just phase through the floor cheater.” She snipped at him playfully. The twins head downstairs to see their uncle holding the phone. “Whats going on?”

“The phones are back up, and the streets will be opening up by the end of the week.” He was smiling, it was sad but still a smile. “I had just talked to your parents. They don’t know about Dipper yet. I thought it was best that you explain.” He set the phone back on the cradle.

“Yeah it would be best for mom and dad to hear the news from the horse’s mouth human twin.” Mabel smiled, she had a good feeling about this.

“And with everything that happened, it would be harder for them not to believe us.” Dipper smiled. Ever since he figured out he was a demon he has been working on his abilities, at night. He had even pulled himself into the physical world for a few seconds, it had drained him for a week though. “And if they don’t, I could try and pop in to the physical world then.”

“Yeah, just don’t do it too long okay? Don’t want you to be drained.” Mabel smiled up at her brother.

“Do what too long?” Stan asked.

“Dipper once was able to pull himself in to this realm, He woke me up when he fell.” Mabel jumped up and down in her excitement. “If mom and dad don’t believe me then they have to believe Dipper. But we wont need to come to that I know they’ll believe me.”

—————

The week oddly went by faster then the twins thought it would. Mabel was still forced to stay inside but they had found stuff to do. When Mabel slept Dipper entered her dreams, and when she was awake they would play games with Wendy and Soos in teams. Their parents were going to be at the shack in less than an hour. Dipper was pacing around the attic bedroom, boredom and nerves were getting to him.

“Dipper will you stop it? Pacing won't do anything to help.” Mabel whined, his eyes darted towards her.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… concerned. The world is already covered in the supernatural, mom and dad not only had to deal with that for the last twoish months but there about to find out that their son is demon.” He pulled at his hair, he didn’t feel it.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Mabel quipped, as she checked the room for anything that they left behind. A knocking at the door caused Mabel to jump and bumped her head. “Come in.” She called as stood up rubbing her head.

“Hey, I wanted give you guys a going away present.” Stan said walking in the door, he held a plan looking bag.

“Thank you, gruncle Stan.” The twin chirped in unison, only one of them getting heard by the adult. He handed the bag to Mabel and she quickly opened it with Dipper looking over her shoulder. The journal one and two sat in the bag.

“I thought that they may help keep you safe, and help Dipper with his new life.” Stan smiled as Mabel hugged him.

“Thank you! But when did you get the second?” Mabel asked knowing her brother well enough that he would be asking anyways.

“I swiped it off of Gideon when I got the deed back.” He chuckled, at how that event seemed so simple now. “Come on lets get everything downstairs.” It didn’t take them long to get the twins belongings to the front door. Windy and Soos had come over to say goodbye. Mabel never liked goodbyes and she wanted to break down, but she couldn’t, Dipper couldn’t even hug the others or tell them himself goodbye. They looked in his general direction and said there goodbyes waiting for Mabel to them what he said. The sound of a car pulled up in the parking lot, no one moved. They all stood in the living room waiting for them to get to the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Stan made his way to the door opening it revealed Mark and Anna Pines. “Stan!” Mark greeted happily.

“Hey.” The elder replied softly.

“Mabel Dipper!” Anna called, Stan’s heart sunk.

Mabel stepped forward and she had a big forced smile on her face. “Hey mom and dad. Um… could you come in… there's something that I need to tell you.” Mabel motioned to the living room.

“Wheres Dipper?” Anna asked fear filled her voice. Mabel didn’t respond she just waited for her parents to move into the living room.

Once they sat on the couch. “Mom dad, when everything went down… when the incident here happened, something worse could have happened. Way worse. And Dipper figured out what was going to happen and we went to stop it.” She paused a moment and looked to her invisible twin, when Mark spoke up.

“What was going to happen?” He questioned, he feared for the worse.

“A demon named Bill was planning to fuse a realm called the mindscape with the physical world. It would have caused pure chaos. But we stopped it. In the end Dipper had to get close to Bill to stop him, both Dipper and Bill got extremely hurt.” Anna gasped and tears started to spill down her face. “Mom he’s not dead. Bill tried to save himself by possessing Dipper, the plan backfired on him and ended up killing Bill.” She paused. “Dipper ended up fusing with Bill’s powers… he’s now… a demon.” She tried her best to speak up but her voice went quiet.

“What?!” Snapped Mark. “He hasn’t hurt you has he?” He got up and moved towards Mabel.

“No! He would never hurt me!” She freaked out.

“Where is he?” Mark asked still unsure of all of this.

“Well… he’s in a place called the mindscape. I can see him though. It’s a twin thing!” She brightened up at the last part.

“Mabel… I know its… hard to… lose some…one… but please… stop this.” Anna cried, she truly thought Mabel had made up a story to get over losing her brother.

“What are you talking about mom?” Mabel asked now playing with the end of her sweater.

“Your mind can make things up-“ Anna had started but was cut off by Windy.

“Mr. and Mrs. Pines I know its hard to understand it was hard for all of us to understand but I have seen Dipper. Everything Mabel says is true.”

“And who are you?” Mark asked getting inpatient with the situation.

“I’m Windy, Mabel and Dipper’s friend.”

“Mabel, I’m going appear. They wont believe this till they see it.” He rubs his arm. His eyes started to give off a pale blue glow, he appeared. Having a physical body was different, he had already become so used to not feeling anything that it was weird to feel the slight air currents. “Mom dad, Mabel is telling the truth. I alive, not human, but alive.” Dipper had to stand, due to the huge amount of energy he was using. “I can’t stay here long though… its to draining.” And with that Dipper was once again pulled in to the mindscape.

“Mabel… I… I’m sorry Mabel that we didn’t believe you.” Anna said and moved towards her daughter looking nervously towards the general location of her son. “I was hoping when we got here you would both be okay.”

“Mabel you understand that we want to keep you safe. The world has gotten dangerous.” Mark stated pulling Mabel in to hug.

“I know, but Dipper and I have been dealing with the supernatural all summer long so it won't be a problem.” She pulled away and looked at her brother. “Right bro-bro?” He nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

“We should be getting on the road. They say it’s not safe to drive at night and I want to get a good head start for tomorrow.” Mark stated. It was extremely quick to get the bags in to the truck of the family vehicle. “Thanks, Stan for looking after the kids.” They said their last good-byes before heading on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic has a tumblr. 
> 
> http://demons-life.tumblr.com


	5. A Suit at Home

The drive was long and boring, it was the afternoon the next day when they reached the outside of Piedmont. They had to wait in a long pile up to get in to the city.

“Mom what’s happening?” Mabel asked as she slipped out of a nap.

“Well after everything that went down, the city forces all cars to be checked for the supernatural. So those monsters can’t get in the city.” Anna replied, then quickly added. “Not that everything that is supernatural is a monster.”

“Nope didn’t notices the editorial comment there at all.” Dipper grumbled, he quickly caught on to the fact that his parents where not understanding of his predicament.

“Dipper look, fairies!” Squealed Mabel.

“Cool, they were hard to see even in Gravity Falls. And theres a bunch of them right-“ Dipper stopped as the small creatures where attacked and all killed.

“What are they doing?” Mabel yelled as the last fairies fell.

“They don’t want any supernatural in the city. So Mabel we have to act like Dipper is dead in public. Okay?” Mark spoke not even looking up from the slow moving line in front of the car.

“Fairies are not dangerous, there are way more dangerous creatures out there.” Mabel protested still looking at the dead fairies.

“The supernatural is unknown to us, so the city doesn’t want any in.” Anna answered. “Mabel do you understand what your father is talking about?”

“I can’t-“ Mabel was cut off by Dipper.

“Just say yes. They’re not going to take no as an answer.” Dipper sighed.

“Fine whatever.” Mabel grumbled, neither of twins were happy about this. It was hardest for Mabel, she could see Dipper well no one else could. It angered her how her parents reacted, earlier in the trip they had told Mabel to stop talking to Dipper. They had given her a lame reason of they need to look out for other supernatural on the road.

It took an hour to get in to the city and then an other hour to get to their home. Anna and Mark explained to Mabel that she would be going to school the next day. Dipper had lost interest in the discussion, it didn’t involve him. He couldn’t go to school any way, he was a demon, and how this city was acting it would not be safe for him to appear. Even if he had the energy. It was as the conversation was ending did Dipper ask something. “Mabel can you ask if we will be going to gravity falls next summer?” He could leave anytime really but he didn’t want to leave Mabel.

“Sure thing!” She chirped “Mom dad, we want to know if we will be able to go to gravity falls next summer?”

“Sorry sweetie, it won't be safe.” Their mother made no attempt of saying if Dipper could go.

“Nice to know that I’m just chopped liver then.” Dipper grumbled and made his way to his bedroom. At home the twin’s each had their own bedroom. Dipper’s small collection of books and half hazard piles of old school work. “I really should have cleaned better before summer.” He looked at the top of one of the piles of paper and giggled to himself. It was a final essay and he had put so much work it to the four page work he had barley slept to make sure it was perfect. “I put that much work in some dumb writing. Now I don’t even have to go to school.” Then the best thought hit him. “I no longer have to deal with bullies!” He squealed, in his excitement he waved his one arm.

_CRASH!_

His celebrating stopped, his bedroom lamp lay broken on the floor. “How did I even-“ He was cut off to the door slamming open, his father stood there. His eyes scanning the room looking for what had made the noise.

“How in hell could have that fallen?” Mark’s voice was filled with confusion. Mabel was peaking in behind him. “Mabel got back to your room.”

“I did that I think. I was just talking to my self and then, bam! Broken lamp.” Dipper rambled once he saw his sister.

“Dad, it was Dipper!” She pushed past to get in to the room. “It was an accident.”

“I thought he was stuck in the mindcape or what ever it is.” Mark questioned, if he had not seen his son with his own eyes he would he would be phoning the police.

“Well he is. But um… Bro-bro need some help here.” Mabel looked up to her floating brother for some sort of explanation.

“I think it was something along the line of telekinesis, here let me try it again.” He spoke softly, he had done it last time in the spur of the moment, now he was going to try something more delicate. He raised his hand and gently moved it, the broken pieces lifted off the ground. It took energy but not as much as materializing, actually very little energy. He was able to move almost all the pieces to the trash can by the door.

“Mabel that was Dipper right?” their father looked like he was about to run down the stairs. Mabel was smiling and nodded.

“Dipper we need to keep a record of all of this! You learning your new demon powers.” She jumped up and down on the spot. Her brother was amazing. “Dad isn’t that aweso-me” Mabel trailed off as she noticed her father was gone.

“Mabel their not dealing with it all that well.” Dipper sighed. “Wonder whats going to happen to my room?”

“I could have an studio!” Squealed Mabel, we she saw her brothers long face she changed her approach. “I was joking dip-drop.” She moved over to her twin. He was looking in his closet mirror, for the pair of them his reflection was right there though Dipper was faded.

“I really need to change my clothes.” He pushed his hair back to look at his birthmark, “Welp thats still there.”

“Whats wrong with your clothes?”

“I really don’t want to look like some camper kid.” He was then dragged to Mabel’s room were she started to pull out swatches of colours.

She stopped and looked up at her twin hovering with his legs crossed right in front of her. “Wait, how are you going to change your clothes? Your in the mindscape.”

“Hmm… How did Bill do things?” Dipper rubbed his chin. “When you and question mark saw Bill the first time did he do anything weird?”

“Well he pulled teeth out of a deer and handed them to Gideon. What about when you interacted with him?” Mabel had caught the nickname for Soos the demon had given him.

“He made a screaming head appear by-“ Dipper stopped and smiled. He clapped his hands, thinking of wearing a different set of clothing. For a quick second he was surrounded by an iconic blue flame of the demon his new powers came from, when the flames settled he moved to Mabel’s mirror and looked himself over. “It worked, it really worked!” He now wore a suit, it was black with a white button up shirt a small top hat floated over his head and a simple bow tie around his neck. “What do you think?” He turned towards Mabel so she could get a better look at him.

Mabel looked him over, she quickly noted the golden triangles that dotted the outfit. “Okay few things. First, why did you go for a suit? It just doesn’t seem you?”

“It was the first thing that popped in to my mind. I was testing to see it would even work.” Dipper shrugged.

“Second, you look great!” Dipper smiled at her compliment. “Lastly whats with the triangles? That doesn’t seem right, and on top of that you called Soos by the nickname Bill called him.”

His face fell. “I’m not like him.” He snapped. “He's gone.” His form trembled, he was ferrous and terrified.

“I know.” Mabel paused she had to think quickly before Dipper’s emotions got the better of him. “Maybe when you gained his abilities… maybe some other stuff got left behind.” He visibly calmed from the comment.

“Ya, maybe.”

Mabel quickly put away her colour swatches and then rummaged through her bookshelf. “So you never responded to my idea from before.” She quickly changed gears to keep her twin’s mind busy.

“About keeping a journal?”

“Yeah, we should keep record of everything! It could help us out in future.” She held a simple blue book. “For now I can write it and you think of what we should write.”

“That sounds great actually. It will also track my progress of understanding my new abilities.” Dipper was smiling again, he had pushed the thoughts about Bill away. For now. Together the twins devoured in to the their new journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope this has not been on tumblr for a few days now nope nope nope. 
> 
> By the way for the journal you can find the entries on the tumblr page  
> http://demons-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> dqg L pdb ru pdb qrw kdyh xs wr fkdswhu 12 zulwwhq


	6. Outsider knows

It had been a month since the twins had returned to their hometown, and to the pair it seemed more bizarre then Gravity Falls was. There was a curfew for everyone under the age twenty-one. To get and to come home from school, students had to go in little groups. Dipper had only followed Mabel for the first few days, but he was there every day after school to go home with her. He spent his days working on his telekinesis in Mabel’s room or in the attic away from their parents. It was close to four pm. Dipper floated outside the school waiting for Mabel, her friends had started to distance themselves with her. She would talk to Dipper like everyone could see and hear him. The group of students wait in the main entrance for the adult escort.

“Dip!” She squeaked. She got a hand full of odd looks, to them he was dead.

“Mabel, I really don’t think I should keep coming here.” He was scared for his twin, to them she was going nuts.

“Why-“ She was cut off by her best friend.

“Hey Mabel who are you talking to?” She was a redhead (unnaturally).

“Oh hey Nicky, I was-um.” Mabel had no idea what to say. “Do you wanna come over? I will explain then.” She didn’t want to tell the girl about her brother right there.

“Mabel don’t.” Dipper warned, but it was too late Nicky accepted the offer.

“You can also tell me what happened over your summer!” She was all smiles then added quietly. “If you can.” The walk home was short, the friends chatted about school and the boys in their year. Dipper decided not to talk, he really wanted Mabel to come off as normal. And that was impossible if he talked to her in front of people. Once they reached the house, Mabel lead Nicky up to her room. “So what is it?”

“Mabel you really shouldn’t tell-“ Dipper started but then stopped himself, his sister looked determined. “Fine if you tell her, say I’m a ghost and NOT a demon.” He hoped that Nicky could handle ghost.

Mabel nodded at him, at least she was going for his idea. “So Dipper is a ghost now, that’s who I have been talking to.” She smiled nervously.

“Mabs you’re joking right? How could he be a-“

She was cut off by Mabel, “Well you know what happened a few months ago and how there’s supernatural creatures everywhere.”

“Yeah heard it. Still haven’t seen one with my own eyes.” She was sceptical.

“Well Dipper now is part of the supernatural.” Nicky’s face looked tariffed. “He’s not dangerous though. He stayed around to be with me.”

“Are you sure he’s- not dangerous?” Nicky spoke the last part in a hushed tone.

“One-hundred percent, he can’t even interact with the physical realm. So how could hurt someone.” Mabel giggled at her own twisting of the truth.

“Mabel… they say on tv that all… things supernatural are dangerous.”

“Pfftt! Not all. Gravity Falls was full of the supernatural, Dipper studied them. There are some that could really mess someone up, but there are others that have no threat.” Mabel explained, she really wanted someone outside the family to know about Dipper.

“So if you guys were there when it went down, can you say what happened?” Nicky was calmer for sure.

“Mabel do you think that’s a good idea?” Dipper was still nervous about telling anyone outside the family about his predicament.

“Well there was this guy,” demon really “that was trying to do something, and Dipper and I figured it out and tried to stop him. We stopped what he was originally trying to do but it also caused the supernatural to spread out.” Mabel left out most of the details giving the most vague response posable.

“Nice leaving the creeper stuff out.” Dipper smiled and reclined in the air.

“So is that how- Dipper- um.” Nicky was walking on eggshells.

“Yeah it was sadly. I’m just glad he stayed around though! You can’t tell anyone about Dipper. Mom and Dad know but no one else, okay?” Mabel wanted to keep Dipper a secret, she knew he was safe from harm in the mindscape but it still worried her.

“Our secret.” The rest of the visit was spent with the pair going into detail about their summer vacations. Dipper stayed around so he could at least help Mabel with the places they needed to lie at. It was six pm when Nicky had to leave and it was also time for super.

“Dipper come on its super time.” Mabel smiled as she made her way to her door.

“No thanks, going to stay up here and work on levitating stuff, I’m trying to hold things longer.” Dipper respond, he started to pick up a book.

“Come on Dipper, you could show mom and dad what you can do.” She complained.

Dipper sighed and looked at Mabel, she was making puppy dog eyes. “Fine…” He sighed and followed Mabel down the stairs. Mabel had been insisting that they leave a spot at the table for Dipper. Conversation was normal small talk, how was your day, what did you do, bla bla bla.

“Dipper is getting really good at telekinesis.” She through in.

“Well that’s nice.” Anna commented, she was nervous. Her eyes darted around the room.

“Yeah, we’re keeping a journal of his progress.” Mabel was exited, she wanted her parents still be a part of Dipper’s life. She looked over at Dipper, he floated above his chair and stared at the food. “Bro-bro what’s up?”

“I miss food. Like its kinda nice not to have to deal with bodily functions, but food and feeling things wold be nice.” Dipper sighed.

“Well if you could become physical couldn’t you eat?” Mabel pondered.

“Probably!” Dipper’s lit up a little bit.

“What do you mean sweetie?” Anna asked, trying her best to be a part of the conversation.

Mabel smiled at her mom, one her iconic Mabel smiles. “Well because Dipper is in the mindscape he doesn’t need to eat or have to do stuff to take care of his body. But there’s downside to that, he can’t feel anything. Like the wind or hot and cold.”

“Can’t he become physical?”

“It uses up too much energy.” Mabel respond.

Mark had stopped talking the moment Mabel had brought up Dipper. He didn’t like the fact that Mabel would act like nothing was wrong, her brother was a damned demon. How could one act normal in this situation, not to mention the whole world was covered supernatural crap.

“Mark is everything okay?” Anna pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Not very hungry.” He stood up and left the table without another word. For Dipper and Mabel it was a stab in the side. Every time Mabel would talk to Dipper around Mark he alway told her to stop, even yelled at her to stop it.

All conversation ended for the rest of the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tittle the last chapter.... sigh....


	7. Names

It was a few days later when Dipper felt a tug, he had been working on writing with telekinesis (which was harder than one would think) the next thing he knew he was surrounded by a group of hooded figures. A dead carouse of a dog lay under him. Part of the boy was disgusted and another part was giddy at the sight, all in all he was terrified.

“So you were the one they pixies spoke of.” One of the hooded figures spoke. Dipper just nodded a response, he was confused. How did he get- it caught his eye. HIS summoning circle, he had seen it when he first released that he was a demon. He was going to get Mabel to draw this in their journal. “But how can a demon be a human child?” The figure asked they had pulled off the hood revealing a male face with stubble and messy brown hair.

“Well what person in their right mind summons a demon.” Dipper snapped back, looking up from the dead body. He could make out muddled colours, he had noticed with the blood. The sacrifice of the dog must have given him an energy boost.

“So what is your name demon?” 

“It’s-“ He stopped, he couldn’t say his real name. It could lead them to Mabel or Stan. “Who wants to know?”

“The cult of beyond!” Boomed the hoodless figure. “Now you are?”

“Why should I tell you?” Dipper had no idea what to do. He was still trying to understand his own abilities how was he supposed to make a deal with this cult.

“You are wasting our time be gone with you.” Snapped the male and he slipped his foot along the chalk line.

Next thing Dipper knew he was back in Mabel’s room, pen laying where he dropped it. “What the hell? I really wish there was something I could turn to about it… but as gruncle Stan said I’m the first human turned demon.” He sighed and looked up at the clock it read two minutes to four. “Mabel!”  He passed through the external wall and moved as fast as he could. “If I’m not there Mabel will freak.” He had tried to convince his twin that he should stay home but she wanted him to come. She stood outside looking around nervously. “Mabel, sorry I’m late.”  

“It’s okay.” She responded, he had at least convinced her to stop calling him by any of his nicknames. “What happened?”

“I got summed by some cult. I think I need to have some different name to use, it that ever happens in the future.” He grimaced at the thought, the sacrifice they had used had intrigued him. He couldn’t tell Mabel about that part, it would freak her out too much.

“Then when we get home that is what we will do.”

—————

“We have been working on this for two hours now…” Mabel whined as she looked at the computers clock. For all the time that they had been searching all they had to show for it was that Bill’s full name was Bill Cipher the Dreambender. Dipper rubbed his forehead exposing his birthmark as he through one of the journals down. “Wait, I have an idea!” Mabel squeaked and she quickly searched  _the big dipper_.

“Really?” Dipper quipped from behind his twin. Mabel pulled up a page with the names of the stars in the consolation. The page loaded with each stars name. “Dubhe, Merk, Phecda, Mgrez, Alioth, Mizar, Alkaid.” Dipper muttered off each of the names. “I don’t really like any of those.”

“Well it was worth a shot. Wanna try the little dipper next.” Mabel giggled as she went to search the next consolation.

“Wait.” Dipper read over the chunk of text under neath the list of star names. “Alcor.” He thought for a moment. “I like it! Alcor the Dreambender.” He floated back and smiled.

“Alcor and Mizar! The Mystery Twins!” Mabel cheered and jumped out of her seat.

“Mizar?” Dipper questioned.

“You’re not the only one that is taking on a second name. WE are the Mystery Twins.” Mabel stomps her foot to emphasize her point.

“Alcor and Mizar it is then.” Dipper agrees.

“Mabel super!” Anna yells from the main floor of the house.

“Coming dip ‘n’ dots?” Mabel moves towards the door looking at her twin.

“I’m going to stay up here and work on levitation. Tonight we should add a new entry.” Dipper smiled at Mabel, she nodded and left the room without saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To check out journal entries go to demons-life.tumble.com
> 
> Shorter chapter this time around. I have the next week off so more posting.


	8. Halloween

Halloween had rolled around it was the first time since the twins got home that the curfew was being pushed later. Mabel had pulled on her costume and was adding the finishing touches. It was the first time that she had to make one costume. “Dip, what do you think?” she turned and showed off the costume to her floating brother.

“Needs more sparkles.” He commented sarcastically. Mabel had gone for a mermaid look it was a dress that looked like a rock with a tail laying on it, she had on a sweater that had a shell knitted in to it and through her hair there was a cornucopia of shells and glitter.

“I’m Mermodo’s bride!” She chirped.

“The only crush you had over the summer that was ‘normal’.” Dipper put up quotation marks on his last word. “gnomes, lunatic child, a man that kissed his puppets, clones, two obnoxiously coloured teens and some random human’s you knew nothing about.” He listed off on his fingers. “And the merman is the normal one.”

“Oh complains my demon brother. ‘Oh Mabel you had all these crushes. I didn’t have crush on someone who was way older than me no, not at all.’” Mabel teased.

“Hey I had one crush!” Protested Dipper. “One! Not nine.” Dipper smirked at Mabel.

“Ya and… wait I had nine crushes?” She quickly counted on her fingers.

“Well if you count the gnomes and that boy band as one and exclude Gideon, then you had nine crushes.” Dipper commented, before Mabel could count out the males.

“Wow. I really thought I would have more by the end of summer, and we even had an extended summer.” Mabel complained.

“Yeah I wouldn’t call that an extended summer.” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I could have found the perfect boyfriend, hey could have been right under my nose.” Mabel’s eyes went wide at her loss.

“Oh yes the perfect boy… hm let me think… you had slim pickings in the end. There was Soos,” Mabel cringed. “Gruncle Stan,” From cringing to gagging. “Wendy, and lastly your twin.” Mabel shook her head. “We were stuck. Well you were stuck in the Shack.”

“We were stuck in the Shack!” Mabel protested. “Anyway we need to get going!” Mabel pulled a one-eighty on the conversation. “Trick-or-treating is going to be fun! I like the idea of holding a large party in the park that you can trick-or-treat at.”

“Hopefully this keeps out any gross candy monsters that want to eat us.” Dipper giggled at the thought of their summerween adventures.

Mabel giggled as she moved towards the door. “That should be next year's costume! It will be perfect. Maybe you can help with your demon magic.”

“Yes let's use my demon magic to make a Halloween costume, that will be great. Here how about this Alcor the costume bender? Has ring to it doesn’t it Shooting star.” Dipper commented dryly, his face fell and tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. “Mabel I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t thinking… it just came out… I-“

He was cut off by Mabel pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay. No big deal.” She murmured, tears fell from Dipper’s eyes. It was minutes before the twins were broken apart from their hug, it was only because of their mother calling Mabel from downstairs. “Everything is going to be okay. We just got to figure this out.” Mabel smiled up at her twin.

“Mabel come on!” Anna yelled again.

“Coming! And you are coming to.” She poked Dipper in the chest, he just nodded and followed her down the stairs. “Mom what do you think?” Mabel showed off her costume to her mother.

“You look great dear. A mermaid. It’s nice to see something fictional.” She giggled.

“Mermaids are not fictional mom, Dip and I meet one over the summer. He was stuck in the pool.” Mabel beamed. “His name is Mermondo, and we set him free so he could get back to his family.”

“So what of fiction is still fiction?” Anna sighed.

“Not much.” Mabel responded. They left and made the short trip to the park. “Diping’n’drop, this is going to be so much fun~! All of our friends are going to be here.” Mabel bounced up and down.

“Your friends, I’m ‘dead’.” Dipper put quotation marks up around the last word. He looked around the large park, fake doors set up for children to go and collect candy at and people milling around in a large group in the centre.

“Your a wallflower even when no one can see you.” Mabel giggled.

“Mabel, please not here.” Anna leaned down and whispered in her child’s ear. “Now please be safe.”

“I will mom.” Mabel ran off, she ignored Anna’s first comment. “Hmm can you see someone?” Mabel hummed.

“Over there!” Dipper pointed in the direction of a small group standing at the edge of the large mingling crowd. Mabel moved quickly through the crowd, Dipper followed above to keep an eye on Mabel’s friends.

“Mabel!” One cheered as Mabel broke from the crowd. “I love your costume.” The pre-teen completed. The group were all dressed as different princess.

“Your one of Ariel’s sisters right?” Nicky quipped.

“Nope, just a mermaid.” Mabel giggled.

“At least some things are still part of fairy tales, right?” Giggled another one of the girls.

“Mermaids are real.” Mabel quipped, she got a dreamy look to her eyes as she thought of the merman she had meet.

“Your joking right? There has been nothing on the news about mermaids.” A girl dressed in a Cinderella costume asked.

“I’m not joking. I meet one over the summer, he was so nice.” Mabel cupped her face with her hands and smiled.

“How? Gravity Falls is nowhere near the ocean.” The girl in the Cinderella costume spoke again.

“Well duh, he was stuck in the local pool. Dipper and I freed him into a lake that went back to the ocean.” Mabel was happy to share her summer adventures.

“What do you also run into gnomes?” One laughed, she wore a Sleeping Beauty costume.

“Yes actually.” Mabel responded. “They’re really weird though.”

“Sooo…” The girl in the Cinderella costume dragged out. “If you were in Gravity Falls when it happened, what happened anyway?”

Mabel looked up at her brother shaking his head. “Not really sure… I was nowhere near it.” Only one of the girls knew part of the truth, and the twins agreed no else should know, yet.

“What did you just look at?” One of the girls quipped looking above them where Dipper floated. “There's nothing there.”

“I was- just thinking.” Mabel smiled wide, hoping the girls would take the lie.

“You’ve been acting weird ever since you got back. It’s even weird for what has been going on in the last months.” One of them commented.

“Well I would be too if I lost one of the closest people to me.” A girl in a Snow White costume spoke with a cruel undertone. Everyone stopped talking and just stared between Mabel and the other pre-teen.

Dipper floated above Mabel, blue flames licked at his hands. “Oh do I wish I could become corporal right now.” He gritted his teeth. Mabel didn’t even speak, she turned and made her way back in to the crowd. Dipper followed her he didn’t say anything till they were both at the edge of the party sitting alone.

“It’s not the first time she’s done this… I really would prefer Pacifica over her.” Mabel sighed, people always had given her weird looks and now it was a mix of weird looks and sympathy. Snide comments came from people that didn’t like her, it was a mix of behind her back and in her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dipper flexed his hands, blue flames continued to lick at his arms.

“It’s not a big deal bro-bro. I didn’t want you to worry… you should try and calm down before your emotions pop you out of the Mindscape.” Mabel patted her brother’s shoulder. It would have not been the first time his emotions caused him to become corporal, it was more draining than it would be normally. Dipper sucked in a large breath of air and slowly released it. He did this a few times before he was calmed.

“Mabel why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded hurt.

“I just didn’t want you to worry, you already have to deal with the whole demon thing. I just didn’t want you to worry about me.” Mabel shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me. You're not keeping anything for me right dip?”

Dipper bite his cheek even if he couldn’t feel it he still did the action. He had done his first entry in the journal with invisible ink so he wouldn’t worry Mabel. With a sigh he knew he had to tell her. “In the journal for my first entry… I used invisible ink to hide most of it.” He bit his tongue and waited for his twins response.

“What do you write?” Mabel was concerned.

“Um… I think more of Bill’s personality was fused with me than we had first thought.” Dipper rubbed his arm. “When we get home you should read it… if you want.”

“Why did you keep this from me?” Mabel had a whine to her voice.

“The same reason you kept the fact people have been picking on you.” Dipper huffed.

“Okay.” The pair sat in silence for some time before Mabel spoke up. “We have to agree that we tell each other everything, no matter how messed up it is. If you're having problems or if I am having problems we tell each other.”

“Like we used to.” Dipper agreed.

“Like we used to.” Mabel smiled at her twin. “Deal?” Mabel held up her hand. “Mite as well make it official.”

Dipper chuckled and grasped Mabel’s hand, blue flames wrapped around the pair of hands. “Deal.” Mabel giggled as they let go of each other’s hands.

“That tickled.” She snorted. Dipper looked into the crowd of people as Mabel continued to giggle. The group of girls were watching them. “Come on let's do some trick-or-treating.” Mabel jumped out of her seat and made her way to the trick-or-treating setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr blog: demons-life.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I wish there was a way to queue on here.


	9. Holidays

Dipper waited outside the school for his twin, he had come a little bit early. The bell rang through the grounds, signalling the start of the break. Dipper looked at the clock that hung above the main entrance. Students slowly to move out of the building and formed in to small groups. He waited for his twin, the same faces that he had known before summer stared through him. Mabel walked out alone, her normal group of friends had started to move away from her after Halloween. He floated down to Mabel’s level and smiled.

“Hey!” She squeaked quietly.

“Hey.” Dipper responded, Mabel normally didn’t seem to care about the fact others couldn’t see Dipper and would still talk to him. But ever since her friends started to avoid her, she started to talk to him in a hushed tone. “Mom left a note in your room.” Mabel nodded. “It said that, you need to clean your room.”

The rest of the trip to their house was quite, the other kids walking with them didn’t even notice Mabel. Once in the house Mabel made her way up to her room, once inside she read the note herself. “Can you help me?” She looked around at her room, little piles of yarn littered the floor and on her desk was a combination of homework and scrapbooking supplies.

“I get half of your candy you get over the break.” Dipper grinned, he leaned back and watched Mabel.

“You don’t even need to eat!” She shot back.

“Well next time I’m able to become corporal I will be able to.” His grin never left his face.

“That could be a week away or a year away!” Mabel protested throwing her arms at her waist and turned her face into an angry pout.

“I miss eating, so when I have the energy to become corporal I want to eat something sweet.” Dipper dropped his grin and dawned his own pout. “It’s only half of your candy, and I’ll help clean your room with my telekinesis.” He paused then added. “You won’t have to move all you have to do is tell me where you want it.” he held out his hand engulfing it with flames. “Deal?”

Mabel thought for a moment then grasped the flaming hand. “Deal.” It took an hour for Dipper to clean Mabel’s room, it ended up taking longer then Dipper originally hoped. Mabel had subtlety got Dipper to re-organize her room. By the time Mabel was happy with the work their mother was calling Mabel downstairs. Once downstairs the twins saw Stan standing by the door talking to Anna.

“Gruncle Stan!” the twins yelled in unison.

“Mabel!” He greeted back and was soon hugging his niece. “How are you and Dipper doing?”

“We’re doing good!” Mabel pulled away. “We’re really glad you made it.”

“Well with no one coming to the shack it was easy to decide.” Stan laughed, he would have come either way but he was not going to inform the twins of this.

“Well let’s show you to your room.” Mabel grabbed the lighter bag. “Bro-bro that one.” She pointed at the heavier of the two bags.

“How’s Dipper meant to-“ Stan trailed off as the bag lifted into the air. He barked out a laugh. “Telekineses huh?”

“Yeah, we found out Dipper could do that within minutes of coming home.” Mabel giggled as she made her way upstairs. She stopped at the door that was directly in front of her’s.

“So this is where I’m staying huh?” Stan stood behind Mabel, the girl was reluctant to open the door. She had not entered this room since they returned home. In the end Dipper was the one who opened it. The room was mostly empty, the bed had been switched out for a larger guest bed but the rest of the furniture was the same.

“They really did move everything out.” Mabel muttered as she set down the bag and looked around the room.

“Is everything okay sweetie?” Stan kneeled down so he was closer to the young girl’s level.

“This was Dip’s room. Mom and dad turned it into another guest room though.” She paused and looked around again. “I haven’t been in here since we got back. It feels wrong.” She set the bag down next the desk.

“I understand what you mean.” Stan sighed and got back up. “At least you can see him. Being twins and all.”

“Yeah Mabel Stan is right. It’s not like I need a room or anything, I don’t need sleep.” Dipper tried to cheer up Mabel, but her smile was still weak he added. “At least if I focused in on something I won’t end up doing something stupid… I don’t know like making a deal with an isosceles nightmare.” Mabel’s smile grew.

She giggled. “At least that can never happen again.”

“What will never happen again?” Stan asked, he was happy to see his niece was smiling again.

“Dipper being sleep deprived and doing something stupid.” Mabel giggled.

“That just one less way of him doing something stupid.” Stand chuckled.

“Hey!” Dipper snapped, he had done some stupid things over the summer but it really didn’t matter anymore.

“Little bro don’t get so worked up about it.” Mabel chuckled, she poked Dipper in the nose with a ‘boop’. The rest of the evening was spent with Stan. The twins had missed their great uncle. They showed Stan the journal they had been writing and told some of the experiences they had over the summer that their uncle didn’t know about.

“Hey Mabel, I just want to remind you about the fact that the rest of the family don’t know about Dipper’s… situation, so please keep the interactions with him private.” Mark interrupted the group, his eyes never traveled to Stan.

“Why can’t they know? Their family and Dipper is family.” Mabel argued, she clenched her fists.

“Mabel it’s best if they just think that Dipper is dead. It will make it easier.” Mark tried to calm his child.

“Well it’s not easier!” Mabel snapped standing up. “I have to act like Dipper is dead at school, I have to act like he’s dead when I’m around people, and I have to act like Dipper, my own brother, is dead here at home.” Mabel had slowly moved towards Mark tears slipping from her eyes. “It is not easier! It’s only easier for you and mom. You don’t want to deal with the fact that Dipper is different then he was at the beginning of the summer.” Mabel was shouting.

Dipper floated over to Mabel and pulled her in to a hug. “Hey it’s going to be okay. Gruncle Stan knows, and he cares. So we can just be with him, or we can hang out in your room.”

“Yeah I guess.” Mabel muttered in to Dipper’s shoulder. She ignored a comment from Mark, she was pissed about what was happening with her parents. “I just wish people could understand.” She sniffed.

—————

“Go fish.” Mabel grinned at her great uncle. The chatter of people came up from the main floor, family members had come over for the holidays. They celebrated a combination of Hanukkah and Christmas. Mabel barely stayed with the family members that mingled downstairs, she stayed upstairs with her brother and uncle (whom seemed to be unliked by most of the family)

Stan grumbled as he pulled out another card from the pile. He looked over at the set of floating cards then back over to Mabel. “Now you both have a good poker-face.” He muttered.

“Stan got any… fives?” Dipper asked and waited for Mabel to re-ask the question.

Stan sighed and handed over two cards, the cards floated out of his hands and joined the hand of floating cards. “You better not be cheating kid.” Stan pointed at the floating cards.

“He is staying there gruncle Stan. I’ve got my eye on him.” Mabel chirped back in a fit of giggles. “Dipping-dots got any aces?”

“Go fish.” Grinned her twin, she grumbled and picked up a card. Her face lit up and slammed down a set of four aces. “Boom!” She yelled.

Stan rubbed his forehead and let out a low rumbly laugh. “I feel like you two are conspiring agents me.”

Mabel giggled along with Stan. “We are not. Dipper hasn’t moved since we started, unless he has some form of seeing in the future ability.”

Stan smirked as he continued to laugh. “Well he should. If Cipher was omnipotent then Dipper should be as well.” His laughing stopped as he saw the confusion on Mabel’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She pouted at her twin and before he could even respond. “We made a deal that we would tell each other everything.”

“I didn’t know! This is the first time I’m hearing this!” Dipper shot back. “If I had known I would’ve told you, but I didn’t know. Maybe it hasn’t developed yet.”

“Or you don’t have it.” Mabel replied, she turned to her slightly confused uncle and explained how Dipper has not developed/or is not omnipotent. The chatter from down stairs stopped making the house silent. “What’s happening?” Dipper set down his cards a slipped down through the floor, everyone had their heads down. One voice spoke up from the quite group.

“Thank you for all coming this holiday season.” Mark spoke he looked tried and sad. “I wish we had all come together for a happier reason. As we all know the world changed only a few months ago, and at the same time when everything happened, we lost someone close to us.” Dipper went back upstairs before he heard any more.

“So whats going on?” Mabel asked once he was back in her room.

“A moment of silence for my death.” He spoke dryly. “And dad was giving a speech on how it’s a terribly sad thing that they lost their son.”  Dipper gritted through his teeth, he hated how his parents dealt with his situation. It was a ploy to keep the other family members that aren’t as close, but his voice sounded real. Mark always acted like Dipper was dead, and it enraged Dipper. It angered him because he watched Mabel trying to deal with a set of parents that didn’t want to understand what their twins were going through.

“So that was tonight then.” Mabel sighed and looked back to her cards. Then told Stan what Dipper found out. “Your turn gruncle Stan.”

—————

“Happy New Year!” Mabel yelled as she pulled on a party popper. It went off with a small  _bang_.

“Happy New Year!” Dipper cheered after his twin, most of their family had left before Christmas leaving only a small group to celebrate. Mabel, Dipper and Stan were in the basement entertainment room so they could celebrate and have Dipper interact with them.

Stan held up his glass, filled with some form of alcohol. “To a year of supernatural and magic.”

Mabel held up her glass of pop and called out. “To a year of new adventures and boyfriends.”

Dipper shook his head at his twin’s declaration for the new year. “To a year of understanding and-“ His voice trailed off, he stared off blankly. Images flashed in his head, confusion filled ever inch of the young demon. His hands grabbed the side of his head and pulled in on himself. “Stay away.” He cried.

“Bro-bro are you okay?” Mabel called softly to Dipper, concern littered her face.

“Triplets?”

“Mabel what’s wrong?” Stan stood up looked in the direction of his nephew.

“Cassie?”

“I don’t know, Dipper can you hear me?” Mabel stepped closer to her twin.

“Please don’t leave.”

“Dipper’s not responding to me.” Mabel looked up her uncle with concern.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Hurt. Her.”

“What is he doing?” Stan asked.

“Mizar!”

“Dipper!” Mabel called back.

Dipper looked up the images faded, he slowly blinked his eyes and uncurled from himself. “Dipper are you okay?” Mabel walked right up to her floating twin.

“I think just saw glimpses of the future… a bunch of stuff just filled my head.” He shook his head trying to under stand what he had just seen.

“Mabel what is happening?” Stan came over looking around the room nervously.

“Dipper said he had seen stuff from the future.” Mabel responded not looking away from her brother. “Dip what did you see?”

“There was a cult… a set of triplets… some girl… someone trying to hurt a little girl… and you… but older.” He listed off trying to understand.

“You saw what I look like when I’m older! What did I look like!” Mabel grinned.

“Not sure if I should say…” Dipper responded.

“So the kid is omnipotent.” Stan cut in.

Dipper shook his head. “I’m semi-omnipotent… I understand more of my abilities now.” He stammered, still trying to calm down from the over whelming moment of emotions. Mabel realade to Stan what Dipper had said.

“We have a new journal entry tonight!” Mabel squealed, she pulled her twin in to a hug. “Happy new year Alcor!”

“Happy new year Mizar!” Dipper giggled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the new episode tomorrow I want to post most of the chapters I have just sitting on my computer. So journal pages may fall behind. (I have up to chapter 15 written)
> 
> demons-life.tumblr.com


	10. Blueprints

Rain, all week it had been raining. January normally had a bit of rain in Piedmont, but this was crazy. Buckets of water fell from the sky, causing everyone to stay indoors. The twins sat on opposite sides of a Monopoly broad. Dipper floated the dice in energy then let it go so it could roll across the broad. The pair showed a five, with a sigh he moved his piece five spaces ahead. 

 

“Woop woop!” Cheered Mabel, she stuck out her hand. “Pay up bro-bro.”

 

Dipper flicked through his pile of cash and handed over the colourful paper bills. “Here.” Mabel quickly sorted the bills in to her pile, then grabbed the dice. As the dice made their way to their final position Dipper was pulled away by a summon. He forced the fire of the candles out and formed a deep blue flame in the centre of the circle. 

 

 

“ **Who summons Alcor the dreambender?** ” He forms above the flame he grinned down at the 

 

group in front of him.

 

A male came forward and started to speak in Russian, it took a moment for Dipper’s mind to translate the words. “Great demon, we ask for your assistance. We will provide you with two souls for information.” 

 

 

 

“ **What kind of information?** " His eyes never leaving the male in front of him.

 

 

“Blueprints for a government building, and we will give you the souls of reindeer.” The male clarified. Well that stroke Dipper’s second question off.

 

 

“ **Deal.** " The young demon held out his hand to the Russian male. The other enclosed his 

 

fingers around Dipper’s, their hands quickly engulfed in blue flames. The male waved over a pair further back in the room. They lead two large reindeer, the creatures started to freak as they were dragged closer to Dipper. The sacrifice they had used to summon him was enough for him to move out of the circle. Walking over to the closest of the scared creatures, he looked in to the bucks eyes tilting his head to the side. He quickly searched his data bank of knowledge that had been forming. It was not large and most of it was related to being a demon. He smirked as he found what he was looking for. 

 

His hand changed from the pale skin to dark claws, he slashed the hand into the large beast. Blood spared Dipper and the area around him, the creatures eyes were open wide in terror. Slowly the life forces slipped out of the creature in to Dipper, quickly he ripped his hands through the reindeer to finish it off. Once it was dead and the soul consumed Dipper moved to the next beast and finished it off. He returned his hands to normal blood continued to drip from the tips.

 

 

“ **Be right back!** ” He chirped, and disappeared in a puff of flames. He reappeared in a Russian

 

 

government building, blood free. He quickly moved to the storage room and pulled out the blueprints for the building. “They never said what building. So this will do.” He returned to the group that summoned him holding the rolled up paper in his hands. 

 

 

“ **One set of blueprints for a government building** ” He through them at  the male he had made the deal with. “ **Have fun!** ” He bowed and tipped his hat and disappeared into a ball of blue flames. 

 

He reappeared in Mabel’s bedroom grinning.

 

“A summon?” Mabel quipped, still sitting in front of the broad. 

 

“Ya. It was in Russia.” He settled down at his place by the broad. “They wanted blueprints for some building and in return gave me two souls.” Dipper rambled as he looked over to see if any of his cards and fake money had been changed. 

 

“Two souls? What did you do to them?” Mabel freaked.

 

Dipper looked up instantly to see the concern on Mabel’s face. “They were reindeer souls,” He paused unsure how to word the next part. “and… what I did with their souls was… I ate them.” He muttered the last part. 

 

“You ate the souls of two poor little reindeer?” Mabel gave her twin a pout. 

 

“Mabel…” His guilt hit him hard. He didn’t think about the negative effects it would have on his relationship with Mabel. His mind spiralled in to a down spin of guilt and doubt.

 

Mabel read her twin’s face and was able to figure out his emotions. “Dip, it’s okay. Really. I was just giving you a hard time. I was just trying to make a poor gab at… well I don’t really know.” She stood up and moved over to Dipper and pulled him in a hug. “Did it give you an energy boost?” 

 

“Yeah it did.” Dipper smiled and hugged his twin back.

 

“Well then that is all that matters.” Mabel giggled. “Anyway when you were in Russia did you see any snow? It is winter.” 

 

“I was inside the whole time I was there.” Dipper pulled away to look at his twin’s face. It had formed into a frown.

 

“You were in Russia. Like a snow capital of the world and you didn’t see any snow! That would be like going to Gravity Falls without going to the Mystery Shack.” Mabel whined. 

 

“Even if I saw snow what was I going to do? Go jump in it? Oh yes that is intimidating. ‘Oh no Alcor is jumping in snow I’m so scared.’” Dipper mocked a Russian accent. Mabel broke down in to a fit of laughter. 

 

“Okay you got a point. When were older we are going to go see snow.” Mabel got out once her laughter died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was not ready for the episode last night... so here's a chapter
> 
> demons-life.tumblr.com


	11. Valentines day

Valentines day, a week long event in Mabel’s book. She sat at her desk and wrote out her cards for her friends and classmates. Glitter and bits of paper covered the room. “Stickers.” She barked out like a surgeon.

“Stickers.” Dipper responded not looking up from the book he read and floated over Mabel’s book of stickers. She quickly flipped through the book and started pulling out stickers and placing them on each of the cards.

“Envelopes.”

“Envelopes.”

Mabel slide each hand crafted card gently into the paper sleeve, as she went she wrote the names of the recipients.

“Stamps.”

“Stamps.”  

Sticking the stamps on only a few of the cards and adding addresses. She was sending cards back to Gravity Falls for their friends.

“Wait you made one for Pacifica?” Dipper quipped as he had finally pulled his head out of the book he was reading to look over the addresses.

“Yup.” Mabel grinned. “She may have been mean to us but after the mini golf fiasco she deserves one.” The twin slipped all of the stamped cards together and started to flip through them to make sure each one was right. “Gruncle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Greda, and Pacifica.” She muttered off each of the names. “Lets send these off.” She jumped away from her desk and with her twin they made their way to the front door.

  
“Mom I’m going to go mail some stuff for our friends in Gravity Falls!” She yelled in to the silent house and left before she got a response. “Dipper can you smell that?” She inhaled a large breath once outside.

“With no sense of smell in the Mindscape, that would be a no.” He responded dryly.

“It’s the smell of love! I know I’m going to get a date for the school dance this Friday.” She grinned and made her way down the sidewalk. Dipper chuckled at his twin’s comment. “Don’t laugh at me.” She snipped.

“It’s not really a big deal if you don’t have a date.” Dipper responded.

“How can you say that?” Gasping in shock. “It’s a Valentines day dance, of course I need a date!”

“Fine fine.” He sighed and flipped over the float on his back in a reclined position. They reached the mailbox pretty quickly and Mabel opened the hatch and slipped the stack of letters in. As they made their way back home Mabel dove in to a one side conversation about how she was going to get a date for the dance.

—————

“Happy Valentines day bro-bro!” Mabel squealed and handed her twin a card, she had made this one during study hall at school.

“Thanks Mabel.” Dipper smiled and picked the card up with his power. Slipping the envelope open and pulling the card out he read the front.

_Roses are red_

_Your fire is Blue_

He smiled and opened the card to read the rest.

_You are the best twin-brother-demon_

_Happy Vanities day!_

The poor rhyming scheme was completed with a drawing of the twins with stars behind them (and maybe two tubes of glitter). “Thanks Mabel.” Dipper was smiling from ear to ear.

“No problem.” Mabel had her own grin exposed on her face, showing off her braces. “Anyway today you are coming to school with me.”

An exasperated noise rumbled in Dipper’s throat. “Mabel why do you want me to come to school with you? What am I going to do float around and watch people?” He whined.

“I need you today! I still haven’t gotten a date for the dance tonight! So you are going to help me find thee perfect date.” Mabel cupped her hands around her eyes like a pair of binoculars. “You can help, you can look for someone without them even knowing.”

Dipper shook his head. “Mabel I’m not-“ He stopped when he saw his twin’s pout. “I’ll help just please stop it with the face.”

Mabel cheered, she pulled on a sweeter with a heart on it. “Okay we are now ready.” She smiled and grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs and straight to the kitchen. “Morning!” She chirped and pulled out a container filled with mysterious  _Mabel Juice._

“Morning sweetie.” Anna responded and set a plate of food in front of one of the stools.

Mabel pulled out a glass and poured the juice and then sat down in front of the plate. “Oh! Dipper can you give me my card stack?” Her bag opened and out came a bound stack of envelopes and it was gently set next to Mabel. Quickly pulling off the rubber band and flipped through the cards. She pulled one out with mom written in large bold letters. “Happy Valentines day mom.”

Anna smiled and took the card from her daughter. “Thank you sweetie.” She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She watched as glitter spilled on to the floor and she read the hand written words. She smiled at her daughter. “I love you too sweetie.”

Mabel had been stuffing the food in to her mouth, she stopped for a moment and swallowed the food. “Well Dipper did help me make it.” She wanted her parents to accept Dipper.

“Well… tell him thank you as well.” Anna responded.

“He can hear you. You just can’t hear him.” Mabel quipped and went right back to devouring her breakfast. Anna didn’t respond she just quickly left the room. Once Mabel had finished her drink and food she put the dishes in to the sink and with her bag made her way outside. “Dipping sauce are you ready to be a match maker?”

“Sure.” Dipper responded sighing. They quickly made there way towards the school. Once at the brick building Mabel quickly made her way towards her locker. “So the plan is for you to find any hotties and then come back to me.” She chattered as she pulled out her text books from the locker.

“On it. I will see you at lunch.” The twin responded and quickly made his way down the hallways to look for a ‘hottie’.

The morning didn’t consists of much for the twins. Mabel made her way between classes handing out her cards to her friends and teachers. She tried to stay happy when she saw some of her  _friends_  throw out her cards without even looking at them. “They just got a lot of cards thats all… and they have no way of carrying my cards.” Mabel muttered to herself as she made her way to the lunch hall. She saw Dipper floating over a group of kids, then quickly moved to the next group. Mabel grabbed her lunch and sat at an empty table, her twin quickly made his way over to her.

“Mabel I think I found some-“ He paused and looked over Mabel’s face, she was trying her hardest not to cry. “What happened?”

“It’s no big deal.” Mabel tried to write off her twin’s concern.

“Nope there is something wrong and we made a deal that we would tell each other everything. So spill.” Dipper responded without skipping a beat.

Mabel produced a pained noised. “I saw some of my friends throw out the cards I gave them.” She spoke softly. “They must have been given a bunch of cards and had no way of holding on to mine.” Mabel tried to reassured herself.

Dipper gritted his teeth and worked to keep his anger under control. “Well I have something that could cheer you up.” He made out through his gritted teeth.

“What?” Mabel’s face lightened.

“I think I found you a date for the dance.” Dipper pulled down his anger and smiled at his twin.

  
“Really? Whom?” Mabel scanned the room.

Dipper pointed at an blond male with was joking with a small group. “He’s British. Moved here over the break.”

Mabel’s eyes turned to moons as she stared at the boy. “He’s perfect.” She quickly dug in to her bag and pulled out a envelope without a name on the front. She quickly left her table and made her way over to the boy. “Hey there!” She handed him the card.

“Hello.” He smiled up at the jumpy tween girl. He opened the envelop and read the card. “Yes I  would like to accoupny you to the dance. I’m Geoffrey by the way.” His thick accent rolled over his tongue pulling Mabel in.

“I’m Mabel.” She smiled exposing her braces.

“Wait as in Mabel Pines?” One of the other boys in the group asked.

“Yup the one and only!” Mabel pointed at herself.

“So your the girl that talks to invisible people.” Laughed one of the other boys.

“Geoffrey you don’t want to go out with this freak show.” Barked the first boy. Dipper gritted his teeth and started to take deep breaths so he doesn’t attack the group of laughing males.

“I’m not a freak show.” Mabel snapped back, she didn’t think there were rummers about her already around the school.

“I heard that you were in the town the Transcendence went down. How do we not know your not some supernatural monster.” Quipped someone else. Mabel looked at the British male waiting for his response to the accusations.

“Thank you for asking me, but I just remembered that I have something else tonight.” The British lad responed, he hand the card back to Mabel. She stormed back to her bag and then made her way outside. Once outside on a grassy patch hidden from eyes and ears of other students she crumpled in on herself and pulled her sweeter over her head.

“Mabel.” Dipper spoke softly.

“Mabel’s not here at this moment.” The twin responded.

“Well can I go to were Mabel is?” Dipper floated close to the ground cross legged.

She sighed and pulled her sweeter down a little to look at her twin. “People hate me.” She whimpered.

“I could always go teach them a lesson.” Blue flames flicked at his finger tips then was gone.

“No you don’t need to beat them up.” Mabel sighed. “Would rather deal with Pacific on Pioneer day then people here.” She sniffed trying to keep her tears at bay. “People are just big poop faces. Like I kinda understand that people are scared of the supernatural but that doesn’t mean they need to throw the city in to some weird lock down. What’s the likely hood of something tariffing getting in to the city?”

“Well extremely likely it seems.” Dipper responded.

Mabel giggled a little. “There has been nothing scary in the city since we got back.”

“Yes there has.” Dipper was going to pull Mabel out of sweeter town no matter what.

“What? A group of fairies near the city? Thats not scary.” Mabel pulled her sweeter down further.

“How about a demon?” Dipper smirked.

“Oh yeah like what… I see what you did there.” She gave a full hearted laugh. “Bro-bro you don’t count.”

“How do I not count? I’m a demon. I killed Bill Cipher and absorbed his powers. How do I not count?” Dipper watched as Mabel pulled down her sweater all the way.

“Well before that you were human, so you don’t count.” Mabel rebutted.

“Oh so when Soos was turned in to a zombie, he wasn’t really a zombie because he was human before that.” Dipper couldn’t help but smile at their stupid argument.

“Well he was way smarter then the other zombies, he still had a brain.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t a zombie.” Dipper pointed at Mabel.

“Okay so your a demon.” She contorted her face in to a fake look of fear. “Oh no the great Alcor the Dork is here what am ever going todo.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the end.

“I am not a dork.” Snipped back Dipper.

“Oh yes you are and I would know.” Mabel continued to giggle. “How about this, Alcor the Dorkbender?”

“Hahaha.” Dipper let out a fake laugh. “Yes people will take me extremely serous with that name.”

“Good.” Mabel smiled and then went quite. After a moment she sighed. “I guess I’m not going to the dance tonight. I don’t think my friends want to go with me.”

“Then they are not your friends.” Dipper scoffed. “If they want to spread roomers about you then they don’t deserve your awesomeness.”

“Thanks bro-bro.” Mabel stood up and pulled out the cards from her bag. “Can you burn these? There is no point in giving the last of these out.” Dipper nodded and lifted the small stack and lit them in a blue flame. The paper curled in on it’s self then quickly turned to broken bits of burnt paper. Mabel stamped out the paper as it hit the ground. “Want to have a movie marathon tonight?”

“Only if they are not all romcoms.”

“We can have some extremely cheese horror movies to.” Mabel giggled as the twins made their way to Mabel’s next class.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blog for this fic has reached 52 followers... How did that even happen? Anyway thank you all so much for reading this!
> 
> demons-life.tumblr.com


	12. Snow

“Mabel! Mabel! Wake up!” Dipper yelled at his twin and shook her sleeping form.

“What’s wrong?!” Mabel shot up and looked around expecting some form of disaster.

“It’s snowing! The Transcendence must have messed with worlds weather patterns. That could also be a bad things, like what would happen to the weather in Australia? How will this effect- ” Dipper started to ramble.

“Wait it’s snowing!” Mabel pulled her twin out of his external monologue.

“Yes it is! Look!” Dipper pointed at the window, small white flakes fell to the ground outside.

“Oh my god!” Mabel squealed. “It’s snowing! Thats so cool!” Mabel ran to the window and pressed her face in to the cold glass. She then quickly moved to her dresser and pulled out one of her thickest sweaters and pulled it on followed by a pair of jeans. “We are going outside!” She declared and made her way down stairs.

“To the backyard!” Dipper yelled as he floated through the walls and out the back external wall. Mabel burst through the door and she landed in to the snow.

“It’s so soft!” She squealed, and rolled over on to her back.

“I know!” Dipper was laying on his back next to his twin.

Mabel shot up and looked over her twin. “Your corporal?”

“Yeah, there must be a energy surge with this snow! It’s giving me enough energy to become corporal!” He poked his twin in the face, a gold puff of air slipped out of his mouth.

“Your breath is golden!” She puffed out and watch the white cloud from and disappear.

Dipper puffed out again. The twins broke out in a fit of giggles. Dipper scooped up a bunch of snow and formed it in all in to a ball. “Mabel!” He chirped to get his twins attention. She looked over to get a snowball right in the chest. “Bull’s eye!” Cheered the demon.

Mabel fell backwards in to the snow calling out. “Mabel down! Mabel down!” She rolled over and formed her own snowball. “The great Alcor has gotten me!” She cried melodramatically.

Dipper leaned over her and smirked. “What should I do with my pray?” He snickered.

Mabel flipped over and chucked the snowball, it landed square in Dipper’s face. “Mizar is free!” She scurried away from her twin. She watched as the snow melted off her twin’s face. “You will never get me!”

“Is that a challenge?” Dipper smirked, he pulled off one of his gloves and rubbed some of the leftover snow off his face.

“You know it is!” She quickly ran over to a forming snow bank and dived behind it to make more snowballs.  Bouncing out from her hiding place and looked around with snowballs in hand. “I’m ready bro-bro!” She called in the empty yard.

“Are you really?” She turned around to see Dipper floating above the ground with a mass of snow floating around him, small bat-like wings had formed along his lower back. If Mabel wasn’t preoccupied with getting away from her twin she would have pointed them out. Once she was over the snow bank she sprinted across the yard. Snow quickly buried her before she was able to get to the other side of the yard. “I looks like I got you.” Dipper giggled as he floated closely over the pill his twin was stuck in. After a long moment of silence he floated closer and called in to the snow in worry. “Mabel are you okay?”

He pressed his hand against the snow. “Gotcha!” Mabel screeched as she grabbed Dipper’s arm and pulled him in to the snow. The snow was quickly pushed out and around the twins. With some struggle Mabel ended up sitting on top of her twin. “I just caught my self a demon. Who knew they would be so easy to catch.” She giggled and poked Dipper’s face.

“Mabel!” a voice called from inside the house.

“Outside!” She called back, then started to tickle Dipper. He laughed and started to twitch uncontrollably.

“Stop! It!” Dipper puffed out between his laughter.

“Mabel what are you do-“ Their mother’s voice trailed off as she watched her daughter tickle her son.

“Hey mom!” Mabel stopped her twin’s torture and looked up at her mom. “What is-“ She was cut of by Dipper pushing her on to her back and sitting on her.

“Simple tickling will not stop me!” He laughed.

“Mabel how is Dipper… there?” Anna gestured at her son. Dipper gritted his teeth to keep himself from snapping at his mother.

“It’s the weather! It’s giving Dip a power boost. It enough for him to become corporal.” Mabel responded from her place in the snow. “Now if you don’t mind mom, I have a demon to tickle.” She reached up and tried to go for one of her twin’s ticklish spots.

Dipper grabbed her hand and quickly pinned it with the other one on the ground. “I don’t think so.” He smirked.

“Mabel!” Squeaked Anna, she was scared for her daughter. “Don’t hurt her.” She spoke before truly thinking over her words.

Dipper’s head shot up and looked over at Anna, gold breath pooled out of his mouth. “I. Would. Never. Hurt. Mabel.” He spoke precisely emphasizing each word as he went. “What makes you think I would hurt her? We used to do stuff like this before. What is it because I’m no longer the same damed spices as you? As I once was?” Dipper snapped, he was sick of his parents and how they acted about him. He stood up and glared at Anna.

“N-no.” She tried to get out, somehow seeing Dipper made it worse.

Dipper was about to move towards Anna when Mabel’s hand grasped his wrist. “Bro-bro don’t.” She spoke calmly. Dipper sighed and slipped back in to the mindscape.

“Mabel, school has been cancelled for today.” Anna spoke quickly then went back in to the house with out looking at her child.

“Bro-bro are you okay?” Mabel had not yet let go of Dipper’s wrist.

“No I am not! I’m sick of them.” He gestured his free hand at the house. “Dad acts like I’m dead and then gets mad at you for interacting with me. What does he think we’re going todo pretend I’m dead just so his damed life in simpler? And mom she at least tries but the moment she sees something strange she freaks out! It’s not like they have even seen what is really out there! What I can really do!” He puffed out a large breath then added. “They probably wish I was dead instead of a demon. It would make their lives easier, we live in a damed locked down city because people are scared of something they don’t understand and don’t want to understand. Do they not understand this is the world now, they need to get over themselves.”

“I know.” Mabel agreed, she hated how people acted about the supernatural. She did understand that even when people got used to the supernatural they would never accept her twin. “But what can we do? We’re kids still. People are going to need time to adjust.” She paused to think over her next choice of words. “The same with mom and dad. Their not like gruncle Stan who has had years of being around supernatural nor do they have the same curiosity as we do to slow down and work to understand what is going on. Thats what we could do later on. When we are older, we can help people understand this new world.” Mabel smiled at Dipper, it was a rare moment for the female tween. A moment when she was serious.

“That's a really great idea Mabel.” Dipper responded, he had a soft smile form on his lips.

“By the way nice but wings.” Mabel broke the serious moment and pointed at the wings on Dipper’s lower back.

“They on my lower back Mabel.” He whined back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have several chapters finished so I’m going to post them and then come back and add the journal entries. So those will fall behind
> 
> demons-life.tumblr.com


	13. Project

Mabel bounced up and down as she made her way to the front doors of the school, once outside she noticed her twin floating near the edge of the grounds glaring at school. Mabel quickly moved to him. “Bro-bro what's up?”

“I just saw some guy going on to the principle saying how he can protect the school and I quote” He cleared his voice. “‘I can keep the school safe from all those damned monsters and demons out there.’ He went on about how the school is going to get attacked by how students acted and that it will draw the attention of the supernatural. How many crackpots are going to appear now claiming that they can help keep people safe.”

“I really hope that nothing drastic happens.” Mabel sighed then started walking towards the direction of their house. “I have a school project and I want you to help me with it.” Mabel quickly turned back to a happier note.

“We’ll see what is it about?” Dipper lounged on his back to act like he had no interest for the project.

“So two of my classes have been pushed together for this, science and history, we have to do a presentation on a location. It has to have it’s history and local plants and animals, and I’m doing Gravity Falls.” She watched as her brother’s body language changed drastically. “I was thinking since we have the best information on Gravity Falls it would be a great way to start showing people the supernatural.”

Dipper rubbed his chin. “Okay I’ll help, this would give me something to do during the day.” Mabel smiled. “We should leave out Quentin Trembley though, I don't want you to be thrown into some government facility.” Mabel nodded in a agreement.

“This congresswoman agrees with that.” She pointed at herself with her thumb. “Who has more power a congresswoman or a their demon twin?” She laughed at her question.

“I’m pretty sure I have more power. Your status of congresswoman came from the unknown eighth and half present, you couldn’t walk into congress and do anything.” Dipper chuckled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I Mabel say that we should cover the United States of America in glitter.” She started to giggle quickly joined by her twin.

“Miss. Pines that is a great idea! I as the president say that this need to be implemented immediately.” Dipper got out after a moment then went right back into laughing.

“I suggest every state gets it own type of glitter.” Mabel got out between giggles.

“Yes yes! This is the perfect idea!” Dipper cried out. “Glitter everywhere!”

Once Mabel was able to stop her laughter. “I love glitter-“

Dipper cut her off. “No really?” He asked sarcastically.

“But covering a country in glitter would be a terrible idea. It would ruin the magic of glitter.” Mabel smiled and turned into the walkway up to their house. She opened the front door and yelled into the house. “Mom we’re home!” She skipped out the stairs. “To the journals my brother!” She cheered once her feet touched the landing at the top of the stairs.

“To  the journals my sister!” He called back and flapped his wings a few times. The pair made their way down to Mabel’s room. Once inside Dipper lifted a throw rug and exposed the hardwood planks that he moved out of the way. Under the floor boards lay four books. Mabel reached in and pulled out all four and laid them out on her desk. Dipper quickly covered the hiding spot and picked up one of the journals with his telekinesis. “We should document every plant and animal that is talked about in these and then look up what normal animals live in the area.” Dipper started to write out a list of what they needed to find.

“I’ll look on the web for the normal species, you look through the journals.” Mabel slipped in front of her laptop, Dipper nodded and started to flip through the journals.

————

Mabel pulled her backpack over her shoulder and smiled up at her twin. The bag full of the presentation she had been working on for the last week and half. “Ready bro-bro?” She looked over at her twin.

“Yup.” Mabel had convinced Dipper to come with her to school to be there for the presentation. They made their way downstairs and out the front door after Mabel informed Anna that they were leaving. On the way to school the twin’s chattered about the project once at school Dipper fell quite and followed Mabel through the hallways. All she had for that day was presenting the project to her classmates. Once in the gym, where the class was being held for the day, the twins moved to the back of the chairs and Mabel pulled out her visual side of the project. Glitter spilled out onto the floor. “You ready?” Dipper asked floating in the chair next to her.

“Mmhmm.” Mabel hummed. The first bell rang through the large room. Chatter between students stopped as the teacher stood at the front of the room and called up the first group to present.  

It was after seven or so presentation it was Mabel’s turn. She grabbed her folded board and skips to the front of the class. She quickly set up the display and turned to the class. “I am going to talk about the town Gravity Falls, Organ.” Dipper gave Mabel a thumbs up. “Now as of recent history the town was the epicentre of the Transcendence, not much is known about what happened during the events, but everyone knows what happened after the Transcendence.” She dove in the history of the town, it was short, then she started on the creatures in the area. “So even before the Transcendence there were supernatural creatures living in the forest that surrounds the town. Gnomes, manitars, fairies, pixies, and the multi-bear just to list a few. Gnomes are a-“ She was cut off by her teacher.

“Ms. Pines the supernatural are to be left out of this project. There has yet to be a reliable source for them.” The male’s high-pitched voice could be compared to nails down a chalkboard.

“So you're saying my own eyes are not reliable.” Mabel snapped.

The teacher ignored the comment. “Please continue without the supernatural.”

The female twin gritted her teeth and continued with her presentation of how she planed it. “Gnomes are a species-“ Once again she was cut off by the teacher.

“Pines. I told you to drop the supernatural side of your presentation and stick to the facts.”

“I am sticking to the facts.” Mabel snapped back at the adult.

“There is no reliable-“ This time Mabel cut off the annoying male’s voice.

“So what you are saying, is that my experiences with the supernatural mean nothing. Dipper studied the creatures around Gravity Falls. We saw the creatures and interacted with them.” Mabel gritted her braced teeth. “Just because some old men in lab coats have not yet wrote down this information does not make it false.”

“Mabel Pines go to the office immediately!” Snapped the teacher, he pointed at the door the exit of the gym. Mabel grabbed her project and dropped it off in a pile by the table and stormed out the door. Dipper followed his twin moments after, he watched as student’s broke out in laughter at Mabel’s antics.

Mabel sat in plastic chair inside the office. Her teacher entered and asked the secretary to pull up her contact information. Mabel watched as the adult phoned her parents and asked them to come to the school as soon as possible then left.

“Dumb teacher.” She muttered under her breath. She looked over at Dipper who floated next to her. She was forced to stay in the office for most of the day, it was around noon when her parents showed up. The family was shuffled in to the principle’s office followed by Mabel’s teacher.

“Mr. and Mrs. Pines today as I presume you know, Mabel had a personation for a combined class.” The teacher explained. “Well during Mabel’s presentation she had unreliable information about supernatural creatures, and when I asked to drop the supernatural she instead yelled saying she had interacted with the creatures.”

“Mabel why didn’t you just continue with the rest of your presentation without the supernatural aspects?” Anna asked softly.

Mabel glared at her parents. “Because I have reliable information on the supernatural. Dipper studied them over the summer.”

“We understand that Mabel but sadly Dipper’s work…” Mark paused he was unsure how to explain this to Mabel.

“It means nothing?” Mabel snapped, she was pissed. “I know more about the supernatural then any of you, and when ever I try and talk about it I’m told to be quite. This is the world now! Monsters are every where and locking down the city will do nothing. There are things out there that can’t be killed by normal means.” She was shaking, hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Dipper’s understanding face.

Everyone was silent and watched Mabel stare at an empty space. “This project is not the only reason I had we are having this meeting.” Mabel snapped back towards the principle. “Students and teachers have brought it to my attention that you have been acting off Mabel. Talking to nothing. I understand that losing someone can be hard and thats why wanted to see if you need any help. Mabel you used to be well liked in school acting like this wont make school easier.”

The twin toned out the adults as they talked about ‘help’ for Mabel. Dipper’s hand never left her shoulder. It seemed like hours by the time they were aloud to leave. Anna and Mark took Mabel home, she went right up stairs not paying attention to her parents calls.

“This sucks.” She flopped on her bed. “I completely understand what you felt when you tried to explain to gruncle Stan what was in the forest.” Mabel sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demons-life.tumblr.com


	14. Cults

Spring flowers lay freshly picked on Mabel’s floor, she had a few in her hands weaved together and a crown of them in her hair. She finished her second crown and looked up at her twin. “Dip come here.” She pointed to the ground in front of her. The twin looked up from the book he had been reading and floated down in front of his twin.

“What is it-“ He was cut off by Mabel placing the flower crown on his head. It didn’t phase through him it stayed on top of his head. “How did you? How is it?” He quipped.

“The test worked!” She squealed in delight. “I can now make you the sweeter I have been wanting to make!” Dipper picked up the flower crown off his head and looked it over.

“It must because you made it or that you put it on me.” Dipper thought aloud. He sat it down next to his twin. Thats when he felt the pull of a summoning, it was stronger then the ones in the past. He appeared above the cult that summoned him, he was still in the mindscape. A young child sat next to the circle bleeding, her blood splattered his summoning circle. Energy flooded into Dipper. They were going to use this child for a sacrifice, her soul for whatever these adults want. Dipper was ferrous. A large blade came down on the child, slitting the poor thing throat. Killing it. The energy pulled Dipper into a Corporal form.

“Why have you called Alcor the Dreambender?” Dipper voice echoed in the room, the candles flicked out the moment he became corporal making the room dark.

“Alcor the Dreambender.” The female that killed the child voice responded. “We want you to rid the world with the people we hate.”

“The people we hate?” Dipper grinned they were being vague which was great.

“Yes.”

Dipper held his hand out to complete the deal, the woman reached up and grasped his hand. The blue flames wrapped around the shaking hands. Dipper pulled away and changed the shape of his hands so they were more claw-like, and what he didn’t notice his form had changed as well. He looked more demonic, his form was pure black with golden brick covering parts of his body and a single eye on his forehead. He drove his hand into the woman in front of him and quickly killed the woman. He heard a scream from the others.

“The deal was you would kill the people we hate!” One brave soul stepped forward.

“No the deal was the people we hate. I was never told who. She was vague and that coasted your lives.” He drove his hand through the person in front of him. He quickly moved from person to person ripping them apart and consuming their souls, energy pulsed through him as he moved on. Human souls gave him more power than animal souls.

He stood over the dead bodies, blood dripping from his body. He reverted to his more human form shaking. “You killed a child for your own death.” He muttered at the leader’s dead body. He crouched down in front of the dead little girl. Flipping over the body, tears filled his eyes. She was much younger then himself and his twin. He closed her eyes and ripped off the cloth from the cloak that cover the closest adult. It went up in blue flames for a moment. When the fire faded a pale blue flower was in his hand. “I’m sorry.” He set it on the child’s chest. He flicked out from the room and back to Mabel’s.

She looked up at her bloody twin. “Dipper!” She cried out as he crumpled to the ground. “Dipper are you okay?” She got up and wrapped her arms around her twin soaking her own clothing in blood.

His body shook. “They killed a child…” His voice trailed off. “For a… a-a sacrifice.” He pulled away from Mabel and looked down on himself, he was still corporal. His gaze went up to Mabel her sweater and skirt covered in the dark sticky blood. “I’m sorry.”

“Dip, it’s okay. It was not your fault for what they did.” She set her hand on Dipper’s shoulder. She watched as her brother broke down it was some time before he spoke. His golden tears fell from his eyes and mixed in to the blood.  

“I… I killed them in return.” His voice was uneven eyes never looking at Mabel.

Mabel pulled her twin closer, she didn’t feel that what her brother did was right but she had to be there for him. No matter what. “Well they deserved it.” She muttered softly. “It’s going to be okay.” Dipper crumpled into her and continued to cry. It was a long time before he was able to stop at some point during his break down he slipped back into the mindscape.

He pulled away and looked over Mabel. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“Dip you have nothing to be sorry-“ She was cut off by her twin.

“Mabel your clothes are covered in blood… I’m going to have to burn them.” He looked her in the eye, for the first time since the transcendence Dipper looked tired.

Mabel smiled softly. “It’s okay bro-bro.” She pulled off her sweater and got up to pull off her skirt. She handed the blood covered clothing over to her twin.

“See yeah soon.” He slipped outside and far away from the house to burn the clothing.

—————

Mabel walked out of the kitchen into the living room with a glass of  _Mabel juice_  when an image of Dipper’s summoning circle popped up on the screen. The glass slipped out of her slack hand and crashed to the ground spilling the glitter filled liquid everywhere.

“Mabel are you okay?” Mark jumped at the sound. Mabel stared at the screen in shock still processing the information that was being shown. Mark looked over at the image that was being shown. “Do you know what that is?”

“Yeah that's a summoning circle for a demon.” She quipped than bolted out of the room and up to her own. “Dip!” She called as the door slammed open. Her twin dropped the book he was reading at Mabel’s entrance.

“What’s wrong?” His focus was solely on his twin. She looked a little freaked.

“On the news they had an image of your summoning circle. It was from that… cult thingy.” Her voice trailed off.

Dipper blinked a few times trying to process the information. He rubbed his face with his gloved hand. “People are stupid. Do they know what it is?” Mabel shook her head. He knew that people would try and figure out what it meant and with that came accidental summoning.

“What were they thinking though? Like thats just seems like common seance. Theres a bunch of people dead with this weird looking thing drawn on the ground so lets show it off to the world. If it was before the transcendence maybe but it’s not.” Mabel looked ticked. “This could lead to people putting stupider things on tv. Like another demon’s summoning circle.” Dipper nodded, he was now waiting for a summon by someone that didn’t know what they were doing. “We need to do something.” Mabel looked at her twin pleadingly.

“Like what? Lets phone up the police saying we know what that circle was. They will not take that well. To begin with it wouldn’t make sense that a thirteen year old knows anything about demons, even if we were in Gravity Falls when it went down.” Dipper ranted then fell silent and added. “And they could try and hurt you or take you away. Mabel we may just have to wait to see what happens.”

“But-“ She looked at her twins worried face and sighed. “I just hate waiting.”

“I know, so do I.”

————

It only took two days before someone summoned Dipper. “Who summons me?” His echo-y voice traveled through the room, which contained one person.

“A kid?” They mutter out a jot something down on a clipboard. “Who and what are you?” The male’s voice trembled slightly.

Dipper laughed. “You summon me with out even knowing what I am. I’m a demon.” The male jotted it down quickly and then looked back up at him waiting for more. “And my name is Alcor the Dreambender.”

“Why did you kill those people?”

Dipper looked annoyed. “Why should I tell you. I’m not getting anything out of this.”

The male had a serous look. “I am a researcher and I am trying to understand the supernatural. I am the top in my field.” He boasted.

Slipping his hand under his chin Dipper pretended to look interested. “Oh the top of your field, hmm?  A field about a topic that has been unknown to you humans,” he loomed over the researcher. “and here I am wanting to know what I get out of telling you what happened?” He snapped.

The male fiddled with his clipboard. He had no answer, he instead gave a different twist. “People need closure and you are the only living witness.”

Dipper once again broke down in to laughter. “Why do I care what you stupid meat sacks think or need? I’m a being of pure energy and your petty maters mean nothing to mean. If you don’t have a deal to make then I’ll be on my way.”

“If you are a being of pure energy, then why do you need anything.” Dipper would indulge the researcher if it weren't for his demonic side having more control at the moment.

“I will no longer be answering your questions.” He snapped back.

“I could give you access to the largest collection of information.” The researcher quipped back hoping to pull Dipper’s attention.

“I all ready know many things.” Images flashed across his form. “Many things.”

“Well this is the largest collection that you can have access to almost any-“

Dipper cut him off. “What are you talking about the internet? Or is it some form library? Because neither of those things are of use to me.” The researcher gears continued to go.

“Well what about a… um… I can get you access to-“

Dipper growled he was fed up with this. “I don’t want access to anything you stupid meat sack.” The researcher stood silent for a moment. “I’ll be on my way then.” He grinned and disappeared.

He reappeared next to Mabel who sat in class, she jumped by the sudden appearances of her twin. “Ms. Pines is there something wrong?”

Mabel nipped at her bottom lip for a moment then quickly spoke. “Ya, I’m not feeling well. I’ll be right back.” She quickly got up and left the class room fallowed by her twin. She made her way to the girls bathroom and quickly checked under the stall doors. Turning on her twin with anger written on her face. “Dip why did you just appear next to me?”

Dipper shrugged. “I got summoned and then when I left I appeared next to you. It was by accident.”

The anger in Mabel’s face slipped away. “So what happened?”

Shaking his head he answered his twin’s question. “Some researcher summoned me wanting to know why I killed that cult. He wanted to offer me access to the internet for information.” He chuckled.

“Really?” Dipper nodded. “What did you respond with?” Mabel herself letting a few laughs out.

Dipper cleared his throat. “I already know many things.” Once again images flashed along his form. “Many things.” Mabel was grinning at her brothers antics.

“Your a dork. I am adding ‘Alcor the dork’ to my sweater list.” She hummed in amusement.

Dipper on the other hand puffed out his chest in a pout. “I am not a dork.”

Mabel shook her head. “You just keep thinking that bro-bro, I have to get back to class. See you after school.” She waved at her twin as she left the bathroom. Dipper moved through the walls to get back to the house.

Once there he stood in front of the house his family lived in. “This place really isn’t home with out Mabel.” He puffed and made his way to Mabel’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demons-life.tumblr.com


	15. Territory

“Students we will be watching a video about our new world around us.” The skinny male chirped at the front of the classroom filled with uninterested students. They moved over the computer and hit play.

“Hello there! As you have noticed the world has been changed in just one night on August 2013.” The voice blared out of the speakers with cheap images to go along. The video went into what little is known about what happened on the day of the Transcendence (energy spikes and odd colouring of the sky) to what few supernatural creatures are known. It states that all supernatural creatures were dangerous. Mabel yawned, most of this was wrong. “Demons! As of few weeks ago we know that monsters that are depicted as creatures that mess with how we work are real!.” Mabel picked up with the video’s claims about demons, and she knows demons. “We are unsure how many demons there are in the world we know only of a small handful. Alcor the Dreambender, Nath and Organ duck to name a few.” Mabel grinned her twin’s name popping up in the list, and this was not the first place she had seen his name. Online was the main place. Mabel wanted to make videos with Dipper in them, like the ones they had made over the summer. The bell rang before the video ended and Mabel was out the door before she could be stopped. Quickly moving through the halls she came to the entrance to see Dipper floating over leaving students. He turned to her and smiled and waited for her to come over.

“Hey dip!” Mabel smiled.

“Hey Mabel. How was school?” He floated along next to her as they made their way off school grounds and towards their house.

“We watched a video in last class about the supernatural, and it was off. Like Waddles could have done better and be more accurate with socks.” She laughed at her description of how bad the video was.

“Well the pig is smart-“ he laughed that was quickly cut off. Mabel looked around and noticed Dipper was gone.

“Summoning.” She shook her head and made her way home on her own.

————

“Who summons Alco-“ Dipper appeared above his circle looking down on Wendy. “Wendy!” He cheered and dropped all theatrics.

“Nice entrance Dip. Really pulling the whole demon thing.” The teen complemented. “And when Stan said you were wearing a suit I didn’t believe him, but you clean up good.”

Dipper smiled and bowed at the complement. “So why have you summoned me?”

“Well another demon has showed up around town and is causing a problem. Stan has been trying to get rid of it but nothing has worked.” She looked up at the young demon, he was angry.

“Thank you Wendy for summoning me about this.” He gritted his teeth. “I will deal with it, and in the future please summon me immediately.” Wendy nodded. “Can you lead me to where Stan has been trying to handle this?”

“Sure thing.” Wendy started to leave when she was stopped by Dipper’s voice.

“I’m going to have to go into the mindscape by the way.” Wendy nodded. She lead the demon to were Stan stood looking over a set of runes.

“I can’t seem to catch the thing.” The male grunted. Dipper appeared scaring the older male. “Kid what are you doing here?”

“Wendy summoned me. She told me that you have been have a demon problem so I’m here to deal with it.” Dipper smiled.

“Kid, thank you but-“

Dipper cut Stan off. “I will deal with this.”

“Well well well. The human turned demon showed up. It will be nice to beat up what remains of Cipher.” A voice sneered around them. “I guess you are all that's left to get through to get Cipher’s territory.”

Dipper’s form changed to his more demonic state. “It’s my territory now.” He snapped as the k-nine looking demon appeared. It’s one eye centred in the middle of its face glowed a soft green.

“Well pup I hate to break it to you-“ The demon leaped at Dipper mouth open with green energy spilling out. “IT’S MINE!” It screeched and landed on top of the younger demon and bit down letting gold blood spill out. Dipper formed a blast of energy and shot the other demon away. He grinned down at his bleeding arm. He let his demonic side take over for this. The other demon once again leaped at Dipper but this time he was ready. With flaming hands Dipper grabs the other demon by the muzzle to stop it from biting him again. Letting go Dipper quickly brought his hands down on the demon’s skull causing a loud crack to echo through the forest.

“Well I’m not giving it up.” Dipper snapped back as the k-nine like demon stumbled back, it’s green blood ran down its face. With a snap of his fingers fire swarmed the other demon. It called out in pain. It took a moment but the other was able to break free from the fiery hell, more blood covered its form.

The k-nine demon once again pounced at Dipper, this threw the pair of demons in to a violent fight. Dipper was able to give constant damage to the k-nine, though the younger demon still had many injuries. The pair broke apart and glared at each other. Gold and green blood covered  each other and the forest around them.

“Well, a human can seem to keep up with demons.” The k-nine demon sneered. “Names Staph.”

“Alcor. Now get out of Gravity Falls.” Snapped back Dipper. His hands once again covered in his blue flames.

“Fine keep it, but there will be others wanting it. They will be stronger than me.” Staph dissolved with his warning.

“Kid!” Stan called out to the lone demon. Dipper turned back on the pair dropping his demonic form for his more human form. “You okay?” Stan moved out from his hiding place with Wendy.

“I told you I could deal with it.” His voice continued to have the echo. “Next time summon me right away.”

“Will do.” Stan sighed and watched his nephew head out of their vision.

————

Mabel knitted a sweater on her bed as her twin formed in front of her. “Bro-bro!” She chirped and set down the project. “So what was it?”

“Wendy summoned me.” The male twin sighed and shook out his form.

“Ooooo!” Mabel smiled and watched her twin’s face turn golden hue.

“A demon was trying to claim the town as their own.” He growled out. “She summoned me because gruncle Stan was to stubborn to.”

Mabel continued to poke at her twin. “So did she give you anything for saving the town a second time?” She wiggled her eye brows.

The pillow that sat at the head of the bed flew and hit Mabel in the side. “Nope.” Dipper quipped back. He saw the blue and white sweater. “So what are you working on?”

Mabel put the pillow back in it’s place and grabbed the project to show her twin. “A sweater for you!” She showed the blue sleeved sweater with a pine tree formed on the chest. The needles connected to the end of a sleeve. “I’m almost done.” She went back to work.

“So this is the sweeter you have been working on.” Dipper thought aloud. He moved over next to his twin to watch her. It didn’t take long for the twin to finish the sweeter.

“Arms up.” Chirped Mabel and Dipper did as he was told and the article of clothing slipped over his head. “It looks great!” She squeals and jumps off the bed and grabs her camera.

“I’m not going to show up Mabel.” Dipper chuckled.

“I know I just want a picture of the sweeter.” She snapped the picture.


	16. Don’t Put Strange Things in Your Mouth

The twins walked down the street towards their house joking about their day. “Mabel!” Someone called behind them. The pair turned around to see Nicky. “I was wondering if we could hang out.”

Anger flashed over Mabel’s features. “What about at lunch? Because you seemed like I was nothing but the freak.”

The other teen stepped back hoping to get away from the anger. “I’m sorry I just…”

“Don’t want to be labeled freak as well.” Mabel finished the sentence. “So if you don’t want to be label a freak then leave me alone.”

Nicky looked hurt. “Mabel please.” The young teen bagged.

“No. Please just leave me alone.” Snapped Mabel she spun around and stormed off in a random direction. Dipper watched the other girl as she just stared off after her former friend.

“Hope you like nightmares.” Dipper muttered and then went after his twin. She made her way to a playground and crawled under the play structure. Once under the metal and wood structure she notices a small strange green plant growing in the shade. She gently pulled it out of the sandy ground and looked it over. It was like nothing she had seen. The leaves had a strange design, it was not normal.

“Bro-bro?” She called out to her twin.

“What is it?” He passed his head through the platform that sat above Mabel.

Holding up the plant that she picked to show her twin. “What is this?”

Dipper stared at it and shrugged. “Not sure. It’s not in my data base of information.”

Cradling the small plant she crawled out and stood looking at it in better light. “Well then it's a mystery.” She smiled up at her twin. “And who is the best at solving mysteries?” She asked her twin a large teeth and braces filled smile splitting her face.

“Who?” Dipper was already shaking his head.

“The mystery twins!” She called out scaring some of the children playing around them. She ran off towards their house. “When we get home let’s look this up on the web.” She planned, holding the plant close to her chest. Once in the house the pair made their way upstairs and Mabel sat the plant on her desk.

Dipper picked it up and turned it over in his hands as Mabel typed the description of the plant in the search bar. As she filtered through the results, Dipper slipped into a corporal form and bit off a chunk of the plant. The bitter flavour filled his mouth.

“Dipper!” Yelled Mabel up at her twin as she stared at him chew the plant. “What if it’s poisons?”

“I’m a demon Mabel things that affect humans don’t-“ Dipper stopped talking, his eyes going large and a purr formed in his throat.

“Bro-bro?” Mabel stood up to get closer to her purring twin. “Are you purring?” She tried to hold back a giggle. He brothers eyes darted down to her, he took another bite of the plant and quickly swallowed the purr deepening. “Dip hand me the plant. I think it’s doing something to you.” He glared at her still purring though. He flapped his wings and moved out the open door. “Dipper get back here!” She chased her twin out of her room and downstairs.

He had set the plant down next to a potted plant. He sat staring up at the fan, the purr still rumbling out. It was loud.

“Mabel what is it?” Anna called from the kitchen and moved in the living room where the twins were. “Dipper?” Dipper looked over at the adult female. “Are you purring?” An eerie smile formed across the young demon’s face.

“Dip come here.” Mabel spoke softly trying to coax her twin to her. He looked over and shot off past Anna into the kitchen. “Dipper get back here!” She screeched after her twin, and ran after him. In the kitchen he was eating the vegetables sitting on the counter. “Dipper put that pepper down.” He popped the full vegetable in his mouth and took off again.

“Mabel what is going on?” Anna asked franticly.

“I don’t know he just ate this plant and bam he’s acting weird. Can you help me get him?” Mabel asked and ran off before Anna could respond. She found her twin staring out of a window, sneaking slowly behind him. She grabbed his wing and he started making a screeching noises. “Dipper calm down!” She started to pull him closer to her. It took a moment before he stopped flailing and just accepted his fate.

“Is Dipper purring?” Anna asked entering the room once the screeching had stopped.

Mabel loosened her death grip on her brother. “I think-“ She was cut off by Dipper turning in her arms and licking her. “Bro-bro! Stop it!” She squealed at her twin. Trying to get Dipper to stop the unwanted grooming Mabel let go of him and he moved quickly so he was above her and holding her around the shoulders and continued to lick his twin. “Dipper! You’re being gross!” Mabel cried.

A puzzled Anna just stared at her children. “Is this normal for demons?” She finally asked.

Mabel still trying to get away from her twin that was now producing a mowing sound as she tried to push him off. “Dip’s never done this before. It had to be that plant.” Giving up she fell on the couch Dipper still holding on to her licking. “This won't affect me. He said. Because I’m a demon. He said. Dipper putting strange things in your mouth is never a good idea even if your a demon.” She mumbled.

Anna started to move closer to the pair when Dipper’s head shot up and started to hiss at the adult. Stopping Anna watched her son become protective of Mabel. She slowly moved back and out of the room.

“Dipper what was that for?” Mabel swatted at Dipper’s head. All she got for a response was a whiny mowing. He then went back to grooming her. “How long will this last? If this is permeant I am locking you in a devil’s trap.” She muttered as golden drool slid down her face. “Bro-bro this is gross.”

Several minutes pass before Anna re-enters the room with a bowl of nachos. “Maybe some food will help?” Anna smiled weakly.

Dipper stopped licking Mabel and looked up at the bowl of nachos. A meow bubbled out of his mouth and he clumsy flew over to Anna eyes never coming off of the bowl. “You can have some.” Anna held out the bowl, praying not to get hurt by her son. The bowl was taken from her hands and Dipper instantly started to stuff the cheese cover chips into his mouth.

Mabel sat next to her twin and took a small amount of chips for herself. “Thanks mom!” Dipper chirps but doesn’t stop stuffing his face with food. “Bro-bro slow down!” Mabel slapped her twin’s hands to stop his shovelling of nachos. “I am not cleaning up you vomit.” A muffled whine came from his throat. “Mom can you get my camera? I want some pictures of Dipper.” Anna nodded and left the room.

When Anna returned she found Dipper back to grooming Mabel and an empty bowl next to them. “Mom take a picture!” Mabel squealed as Dipper continued to lick her. Anna fiddle with the camera for a moment and then snapped a few images of the twins. “Thanks mom!”

“Your welcome sweetie.” Anna set the camera down and turned on the television to watch the news.

Mabel ignored the tv in favour of her brother. She pocked him and every time he produced a cat like noise. “Bro-bro your a cat.” She giggled. After a while Dipper stopped purring and then soon just leaned agenest Mabel’s back.

“Mabel…” Dipper whined. His voice was rough.

“Your no longer a cat I see.” Mabel giggled.

“Shut it.”

“So what was that plant anyway?” Mabel tried to look back at her twin but his position stopped her.

He hummed softly then responded. “Yggdrasil. It’s going to be called Yggdrasil.”

“How do you know what it will be called?” Anna asked from the couch.

“Dipper is omnipotent.” Mabel answered her mother. “Though its limited still. Dip you need to get back in the mindscape. You’ve been corporal for to long.” Dipper nodded and slipped back in to the mindscape still sitting behind his twin. “So Yggdrasail? Yoggsdraisl?”

“Yggdrasil. What about it?” Dipper corrected Mabel.

Mabel watched her twin move in front of her. “It has an effect on demon’s it seems.”

Sighing Dipper nodded. “It affects demons like um… drugs.”

“Well it turned you in to a cat. Purring, meowing and hissing.” Mabel laughed. “Dipper its dipnip!”

Dipper shook his head at his twin. “What ever.” He flapped his wings a few times. “I’m going to go rest. See yeah letter.” He passed through the ceiling to go to Mabel’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been on hiatus for like two months now... I meant to get to it sooner but I ended up doing a lot of stuff and was having problems with journal pages.... so here's a chapter
> 
> Blog: demons-life.tumblr.com


	17. **UPDATE**

SO AN UPDATE I HAVE NOT ABANDED THIS I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND LIFE!!!!!!!!

I do want to explain why I haven’t posted in so long though. So first off when I started writing a Demon’s Life I was in an English class that I just wanted to sleep in, so as a way to stop myself from sleeping I started writing this. When the new school year started in September I had to be focused in my classes and found it hard to find time to write. During this time I also had a relapse of my depression, which also made it hard to write. Now that another school year is coming to a close (and my mental health is back to normal) I will be able to write more. 

I will make this promise I will have the next chapter up before the 22nd of April!

And thank you so much for like this story!!


	18. Summer Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CHAPTER!!! It is a little short but the next one will be longer (hopefully), now that school is over I will be writing more

The hot summer sun baked the Pines’ family home. School had ended the week before and the twins still had no idea what to do for the next few months. The lock down on minors was driving them crazy. 

 

“When did summer get so boring?!” Mabel cried as pushed away from the table and her latest batch of Mabel juice. 

 

Floating above the table Dipper sighed out a response. “After last year's catastrophic events.” Closing his eyes he added. “It also doesn’t help that we’re locked in the house.”

 

“So what we need is an adventure to make summer fun again. We could use the journals and start to figure out what creatures are around here and-“ Dipper cut off his twin before she latched on to the idea too hard.

 

“Mabel, we can’t leave the house for more than ten minutes without mom or dad, how are we going to see what supernatural creatures are around here?” 

 

“We can’t leave?” Mabel looked up at the demon with annoyance. “You can leave whenever you want. I’m the one trapped inside. Ever since your summoning circle ended up on the news you have been leaving on and off doing demon things. It’s always when were doing something too. You get to go have fun and adventures well I’m stuck here.” Tears welled up in Mabel’s eyes. “You have even seen people from Gravity Falls. I’m stuck here Dipper you’re not. SO DON’T SAY WE!” She screeched at her brother then stormed off before he could respond. 

 

Dipper looked down at the finished batch of Mabel juice. “I have to do something.” He rubbed his chin thinking of a plan to make this summer better for his twin. An idea slipped into his head and instantly Dipper went to work on it. 

 

————

 

A few weeks passed and Mabel had tried to find things to do well her twin was doing deals. She had made seven sweaters since summer had started and was almost finished her eighth. Dipper had barely talked to her since she had yelled at him, her mind whirled thinking of how to fix the problem.

 

“MABS!” Her demonic twin’s voice echoed throughout the house. Picking up Mabel dropped her knitting and ran out of her room. “MABEL COME DOWNSTAIRS!” Grinning she bolted down the stairs and stopped in her tracks. In front of her were her friends from Gravity Falls. 

 

Candy and Grenda pulled her into a large bone crushing hug. “What are you guys doing here?” She squealed out of the mass of hugging girls.

 

“Dude your brother organized this.” Wendy chirped in. Mabel pulled away from the girls to hug the teenager. “He said that you were missing the Falls and that it was boring here so we came.”

 

“Thanks, bro-bro!” She pulled her floating twin close. “Is this why you were gone so much?”

 

Her twin nodded. “Yeah I know it's been hard since last summer so I brought as much of the Falls as I could.” 

“Ham-bone!” Soos called as he pulled in the suitcases for everyone. 

 

“Soos!” She skipped over to the large man-child as he let go of all of the bags to pull the young girl into a hug. Once she was let go she looked at everyone. “Thank you for coming! How has things in the Falls been?”

 

Wendy shrugged. “There’s all these government guys and scientists trying to figure out why Gravity Falls is the origin of the Transcendence.”

 

“Yes, they keep wanting to keep us inside or make us leave.” Candy put in. 

 

“And there are like no tourists coming now so all attractions are closed till things calm down.” The oldest in the group added in.

 

Mabel shook her head. “Things may not calm down like people hope. Everyone here won't listens when you talk about the supernatural.”

 

“Well, that does make sense Mabel. Do remember in the news a few months ago when that group got killed by some monster?” Candy quipped in trying to make connections to people's dislike to the supernatural.

 

“Yeah I remember that it was like a demon or something.” Grenda piped in.

 

Dipper floated close to his twin. “They don’t know that I’m Alcor. I would like to keep it like that. Wendy knows and that's it.”

 

“Yup, I remember that! But they must have been messing with the wrong demon.” Mabel responded. “But that doesn’t account for people killing creatures harmless creatures.” 

 

“It doesn’t but let's not talk about that. We are not here to fix problems we are here to have fun.” Wendy cut in.

 

“Yeah!” Grenda’s deep voice boomed through the house. The girls ran off in a group of shouts and giggles. 

 

“Dipper you still here?” Wendy asked for the demonic Pines twin. A pad of paper and pen floated over the pen wrote a message down. 

_still here_

Soos looked in awe of the capabilities that Dipper had. “Dude that awesome! Like how are you doing that?”

_Telekinesis_

“Dude what else can you do?” Soos chirped.

_A lot so far and I’m sure there is more I still can do_

Wendy giggled a little when Mabel described him over the phone a few weeks ago. “Dip don’t you have” Giggle “But wings?” It took moments before Soos broke out in laughter with Wendy at the image.

 

Flames licked at Dipper’s in annoyance. “ **MABEL!** ” His voiced took on the early tone that he used for deals.

 

—————

 

“No way?” Mabel pushed at Candy’s arm in disbelief. 

 

“Yes, way! He’s so hot, he moved to Gravity Falls over the winter.” Candy smiled.

 

“ **MABEL!** ” Dipper’s voice echoed through the house. 

 

Mabel jumped in fear. “Oh no.” 

 

“What’s wrong Mabel?” Grenda boomed in her deep voice.

 

“Ah be right back.” Mabel ran out of the room to find her twin floating near Soos and Wendy laughing with tears in their eyes. “Bro-bro what's up?”

 

“Stop saying I have butt wings!” His voice had lowered and no longer held that dark tone.

 

Mabel smiled, he wasn’t that mad just annoyed. “So I should really be telling people that there lower-back close to the butt wings?” She couldn’t help but laugh at her brother’s dismay. Once again laughter overcame the older pair at the description that Mabel used. When Mabel looked back up her brother was gone. “Summoning.” She sighed. 


	19. Update!!!!!!!

So here’s an update about the state of the story and blog. I AM STILL WRITING THE STORY. But there are some changes, first, off I’m re-writing everything and giving everything a better structure than before. This story was started off in an English class because I could not focus on the class. So chapter one will be done in three days. So do not panic if things are gone from the blog, I will be deleting the old content on the blog. The only things that will be staying are the art. On AO3 nothing will be deleted. This will be left how it is. I will be posting everything new in a collection called A Demon's Life and in it there will be arcs. The story will be broken up into arcs the first one is called: End of the world as they know it

The reason why I'm re-writing is because I'm not happy with the writing and some plot holes that I didn't notice till it was 5 chapters back.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this AU over a week ago after I caught up with the tv show. I fell in love instantly, it's really hard to find an AU this detailed. It has everything. 
> 
> I have quite a few pages written up besides this and I will post them on a weekly bases. If you find any spelling problems please tell me. I am always looking for help in that matter. I reread it five times and I'm still not sure about spelling.


End file.
